The Little Merman
by skullygal
Summary: The merprince Alfred falls desperately in love with a man he doesn't even know. So he decides to become human, but he only has three days to actually get the man to fall in love. And that's all the time he has to get the Throne as well. This means he better get the guy to fall for him. Read if you want. Real names, USUK and many others, language, some suggested stuff.
1. Human

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Hetalia or the Little Meremaid plot. **_

**This is why I can't think of Hetalia when I watch Disney movies… **

**(Hey what do you guys think? France as Ursala or Prussia?)**

**~Hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

**THE LITTLE MERMAN**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUMAN**

"Hurry up," the merprince called. His tail wiggled in excitement at the thought of all the stuff that is in the sunken ship before him. He turned to look at his slower friend, meeting his violet eyes. Matthew's blond hair floated around his head, except one stray curl that always seems to have a mind of its own.

"I'm here," Matthew said. His yellow tail with blue stripes flicked as he stopped. "Do we really have to go inside the ship?"

"Yes!" Alfred, the merprince from earlier, cried. Matthew just stared. "It'll be fun." Seeing that his friend caught up, he began swimming again, Matthew trailing behind.

"That's what you said about the cave," Matthew muttered.

"How was I supposed to know they'd be-" Alfred began, only to be cut off.

"Don't bring it up."

This conversation was referring to last week when Alfred was convinced he saw some human stuff in a cave. Naturally, he told his friend and even convinced him to go with him to look for it. What they found was Felikis and Toris having some fun. When they went back later, they found sea-glass, a common thing, which was what Alfred thought to be human junk. So, an unhappy Matthew and a whole lot of cusses later, Alfred swam home with a black eye.

"Wow," Matthew said in awe as he nears the ship. "I-It looks so old. Kind of creepy." Alfred spins around with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Scared?" he teases. "Is it too dangerous for you?"

"Danger? I live on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger," Matthew said with a laugh at the end. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Mr. I'm-not-afraid, let's go," he said, motioning to a broken part of the ship. Matthew stayed still. "Fine. Don't wanna' come inside, stay and watch for sharks." Matthew saluted and Alfred slipped in with an eye roll. _Three, two, one._

"Sharks?!" Matthew exclaimed in sudden realization. He swam so fast through the hole and crashed into Alfred. He turned to look at his friend and chuckled.

"You're such a guppy," he said. Matthew pouted.

"I am not! I just like to live through another day!" he argued.

Alfred just sighed and continued swimming deeper into the ship. Inside, the ship was dark only through the cracked boards could light shine through. The wood was rotted and things were rusting. There were broken boards jutting out, sharp and waiting for you to get stabbed. Bunches of human things littered the ground, so useless, but amazing to Alfred.

His eyes shined with a mischievous glint. He began to riffle through them. Spying an old bag, he picked it up and began examining items. He picked up a pistol and eyed it. Before long he had the pistol, a frying pan, and a pair of glasses. He spotted nothing he didn't already have and swam to the next room. Matthew trailed behind. Alfred began sorting through stuff.

"You do know you're dad'll kill you if he sees you with all this stuff," Matthew said.

"Relax," Alfred said, picking up a fork. "He's not gonna' know. He doesn't even know about my room. And I haven't been caught before."

"There's a first for everything."

"Seriously dude. Why worry? I mean I don't swim in the palace with my bag out in front of me yelling, 'Look at this wondrous stuff!' Do I?"

"No, but you co-" Matthew was silenced by a hand on his mouth.

"No, I don't. I swim in through my window," Alfred pressed. "_And_ I watch to make sure nobody's around when I go to my secret room. If someone does see me with the bag, I threaten to knock them out and give them to Jack's Excellent Fish Shop where if you come with fish eggs you'll get a twenty percent discount on the ground fins." Matthew looked horrified.

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I choose to know about what I threaten."

Alfred smirked. Matthew gulped and leaned a little against a part of rotting wood, the best you can lean underwater. Alfred simply shook his head and picked through a mound of junk. Truthfully, he hated going with Alfred to look for human stuff; it was so boring. He'd rather be doing something else.

Suddenly, there was a shadow against the wall. That particular shape and the way it moved looked familiar to Matthew but what wa-

"SHARK!" Matthew shouted as the glass broke and an angry and hungry looking shark tore through, barely missing Alfred who began to swim. He glanced behind to see Matthew frozen, staring straight into the shark. It could hardly tell he was even there. The shark eventually saw him. Alfred raced forward, pulled Matthew by the wrist and swam like the pressure was too damn high for him to even breathe in.

"Alfred, its right behind us!"

"I know!"

"Do something unless you want your father to complain about bloody water!"

The shark was gaining on them and Matthew was panicking. _Great_, Alfred thought. He began to search his bag for something to use as a weapon. _Whatever, just choose Alfred, just choose one._

"Alfreeeeeeeeeeed!"

The shark was right there and opening its massive jaw. Matthew could see all rows of teeth. There was a piece of cloth hanging by one of the fangs. In less than ten seconds they'd be total shark chow.

_BAM!_

"Don't screw with me, motherfucker!"

The shark sank and Alfred still had his arm outstretched with the frying pan in grip. He let out a laugh and let go of his friend's wrist. Matthew gulped at the closeness of near death and the very lethal cooking utensil. Alfred's teal tail swished in happiness.

"I'm a hero, I'm a hero, I'm a hero!" he laughed. Matthew just stared.

"I'm going home."

* * *

Alfred quickly and quietly swam to the highest window of the undersea palace. He hated to call it 'home' because it didn't feel like 'home.' There were strangers in there all the time, all fancy (read bitches). The guards were everywhere and he always felt watched. The servants were always snooping into other people's business. What was worse was at night when he's trying to sleep, a group of girls giggle outside his window and watch him. He had fangirls. At least sometimes he got away from this place to go for human stuff. To add to that, his family was distant. Well, his father was; his sisters and he were close. They talked a lot and sometimes pranked the fancy (bitchy) merpeople. None of his sisters knew about his human obsession though. He kept that to himself.

He swam through the window and checked everywhere. _Alright, it's clear._ He began to swim to a secret room when a booming voice rung out.

"Son." Alfred spun around, hiding the bag behind him and glanced at his father and Ludwig, his personal servant it seemed. You can tell he hated his job.

"Yes, father?" The man looked down at the merprince , his blond hair shadowing most of his face. Green eyes bore into blue.

"Where were you?

"With Mattie," Alfred answered, unsure where this was going.

"Since when is Mattie more important than the celebration?" _Crap._ Today was a celebration for a thousand and fifty-three years of merpeople being undiscovered. Everyone was very proud there hadn't been a slip-up for that long, especially the King.

"That was today?" Alfred, his father, and Ludwig all face-palmed. "I totally forgot."

"You alvays do. You forget everything ve tell you," Ludwig scowled. Alfred glared.

"The whole kingdom was upset not seeing you."

"No they weren't."

"Untrue." Alfred laughed bitterly.

"Really, Dad? Do they really get upset not seeing me?" Alfred's voice was as bitter as his laugh.

"You only think like this because you're a teenager."

"That's not it!" Alfred glared over at Ludwig as the servant began to open his mouth to but in. "Why am I talking to you guys anyway? You're just like the others, uncaring. At least I can talk to Matthew and Feli s-"

"Feli?" King Vash repeated with narrowed eyes. "The seagull? You can't go above the Surface and you know it."

"How would you know Feli if we can't go above the Surface?"

"B-because I'm king and I know this stuff." Alfred snickered at his flustered dad. "That's not the point! You disobeyed the law!"

"It's a stupid law! Besides I was too far from land for them to see me!"

"There's boats and accounts of humans getting lost at sea!"

"So what!?" Alfred swam closer. "I don't care if they see me and I doubt they'd care either! They'd think I was another human lost at sea!"

"Alfred that's-"

"What's the point then? That humans are cruel and barbaric? I've heard that too many times and I've never actually heard a legitimate story of a merperson being killed by a human! For once tell me something that's true! I don't need to be protected; I'm not LIli!" Alfred swam off in a blur of blond and teal.

* * *

COMMERCIAL BREAK TO TALK ABOUT SOME SERIOUS SHIT IN ALFRED'S LIFE AS A MERPRINCE

Alfred has to be married to a princess by the end of the week or get out of the kingdom. Not exactly get out, more like revoked from prince status and shunned by all of Alantica. He would have to find a princess in five days, get her to fall in love in those five days, arrange the marriage, and then get married. He has to claim the Throne by his seventeenth birthday, but he hadn't so his father and many other royals pitied him and gave him one more week. The law is hard, but it is the law.

Truthfully, none of the princesses were attractive in anyway, but he had to get one. He hadn't even searched and since that chat with his dad the problem became so apparent to him. This is when the story gets interesting, but not until after this because I assume you want it.

* * *

Alfred waited until his father left. Then he began to swim to a rock wall, identical to every other wall in the palace halls. He glanced around like a criminal (considering he is one if the palace guards found this). Now, Alfred's had time to wander through the considering how much free time he has and his age so he's found quite a few secret passages, but this one was by far his favorite. He pushed the rock back and swam inside, closing the hidden door behind him. He smiled at his collection. There was a hole near the top that let in just a small ray of light to shine down and urge some of the metallic items that haven't been in the water long to shine. Everything was there from utensils to supplies, rusty old coins to cloth. Random junk to anybody else, but to Alfred it was amazing.

Sighing, he pulled out the frying pan and tossed it between his hands. Then he found the perfect place to place it along with the pistol. He grabbed the fork. He fiddled with it for a moment before putting it in the open space on his candelabra.

"If I only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that could make such wonderful things could be bad." He smiled to himself.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't ya' think my collection's complete? Wouldn't ya' think I'm the guy, the guy who has everything?" He spun around and stared at his collection. "Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think, sure, he's got everything." Laugh if you want.

He rose up to a shelf. "I've got gadgets and gizmos of plenty. I've got whos-its and whats-its galore." He picked up a case and opened it, revealing millions of the same thing. "You want thing-a-ma-bobs? I got twenty. But who cares?" He threw the case back down on the shelf it was previously on and shrugged. "No big deal. I want more."

He swam higher, stopped at a shelf with the dancers from a music box, and nudged them into a spin. He watched them as he sung the next line. "I wanna' be where the people are. I wanna' see, wanna' see 'em dancing. Walking around on those- what do you call 'em?" He thought as he watched the dancers spin in a circle. "Oh, feet." He turned and swam to another shelf. "Flippin' your fins you don't get too far; legs a required for jumpin', dancin'." He swam up to the opening and looked out to the surface of the water with a dreamy expression. "Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun. Wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world."

He plummeted down to the bottom of the hidden room. "What would I give if I could live outta' these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?" Sitting up, he glanced back up to the rippling waters. "Betcha' on land, they understand that they don't reprimand their children. Bright young men, sick a swimming. Ready to stand."

He soared upward in a spin to a random shelf. "I'm ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and why does it -what' the word- burn?" He turned away from the shelf and the toy flame that it held. "When's it my turn, wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above." He swam up to the opening and reached his hand out of it. "Out of the sea, wish I could be," he sank down slowly to the bottom, "part of that world." He held the last word out for a moment.

He leaned back against the rough rock and stared back at his collection. So much random junk. Oh how he wished to be human. Human. That word sounded like heaven all by itself.

Human.

* * *

**Alright, continue if you want. Don't forget to review. **


	2. How To Lose A Merprince: Lovino Style

**Hey there guys, you like the last chapter? I know I did. I'm pretty sure you'll like this one, too. So just sit there and read the story. And I doubt you're reading this anymore so I'm gonna' stop typing this crap and get on with the story.**

_**(Disclaimer: Just a girl with a computer and imagination.)**_

* * *

**THE LITTLE MERMAN **

**CHAPTER TWO-HOW TO LOSE A MERPRINCE: LOVINO VERSION**

Alfred had swum out of his secret room and to the kitchen to grab a quick snack. He glanced in the cabinets and pantries. Nothing, no food. Well, nothing he wanted to eat. He looked up as the cook slammed a sun powered oven (Sea glass reflects light from the surface down to the oven and heats the water up enough to boil/cook something) closed and turned to a cabinet. He grabbed a stalk of seaweed and began cutting it with the nose from a sword fish that had passed away. _Looks like we'll be having seaweed stew again,_ Alfred thought to himself. He cleared his throat and the cook glared up with brown eyes.

"What bastard?" the cook, Lovino, snarled.

"Can you make me something to eat?" Alfred asked sweetly. Lovino glared.

"Do I look like a fucking slave? I'm making you something to eat. For dinner, fat ass," he sneered. Alfred bit his lip to keep from snapping back; that'd just get him in even more trouble. Lovino went back to chopping up the seaweed. "Go to the Surface if you're really hungry dumb ass, they have good food. Besides, I need some more fruit if you want a feast tomorrow, which you would fatty. Just get some bananas, apples, and lots of tomatoes."

"What?" Alfred blinked and Lovino shot him a _you're such a dumbass_ look. He finished chopping the seaweed and turned to the merprince. His orange tail swished closely to the boiling water in the oven.

"You've been to the Surface?" Alfred nodded. "Well, humans eat different things up there than us obviously. They eat these things they call fruits which are really bright and sugary foods; I serve these sometimes and your father doesn't mind it, as long as I don't get caught when I get them. But since yesterday's fucking feast celebration I haven't had them because I don't have the fucking time right now to get them. What I'm saying is that you could go get them for me so you could have something nice to eat tomorrow. Dumb ass." _I shouldn't do this; I'm already in trouble with Father. _

"What do they look like?" Alfred asked. Lovino smirked.

"Bananas are long and yellow. Apples are a darkish red, sometimes green and yellow, in the shape of a circle. Tomatoes are a brighter red and circle shaped as well. Get a bunch of tomatoes. Alright? Fuck this shit up and I tell the King you went to the Surface," Lovino said. Alfred gulped, thinking of the wrath that would appear if he didn't do this correctly. He began to swim off to complete the mission. "Remember bastardo, a lot of tomatoes!" Lovino called after him.

* * *

Alfred was near the Surface, close to shore. He threw his head up as he neared a certain very small island he knew well. When he got there he jumped on the warm sand the best he could. There was a small dried up bush and a giant boulder that slimmed near the middle then sprang out in a thick platform that looked like a flower. On the top of that boulder were a nest and a few feathers. A chain ran down to the sand where an anchor sat. Alfred smiled at the make-shift home.

"Hey, Feli!" Alfred shouted. Feliciano sat up from his nest and smiled with a small ve~ escaping his lips. He stretched out his arms, which had white to gray feathers attached to them, and jumped down, giving a light flap to ease his landing. He was wearing black pants, a blue and white striped shirt tied around his waist leaving his chest exposed, and short black boots.

"Hey Alfred!" Feliciano said. "I heard you got in trouble for meeting with me. Should you even be here?"

"Actually, I'm helping your brother, Lovino," Alfred answered. Somewhere along the line in the Vargas family, the family split into seagulls and merpeople. Everyone believes it was all because of their grandfather; he slept with a lot of women, a bunch of species, no doubt a mermaid at one point. Technically, the two are brothers, but since they're different species people just go ahead and say they're cousins.

"Ve~" the Italian murmured. "Tell him I said hi. I haven't seen him in a while." The merprince tried to ease himself onto the island better, but gave up when it became apparent that he couldn't. "What does Lovi want?" The merman explained and Feliciano smiled.

"So, do you have any fruits on this island?" Alfred asked excitedly. Feliciano shook his head, but continued to smile.

"There are some fruits on the Main Land. They're bound to have these ones you're looking for," he said. "Do you know how to get to the Main Land from here?" Now it was Alfred who shook his head. "It's easy~. There's a current that takes you right to shore if you follow it. It's fastest by far, only five minutes. Can you see it?" Alfred nodded, glimpsing an obvious current to his left. He did a small dive off the rock he was sitting on. "Oh, will Lovi tell on you?"

"Nope," Alfred said. _Unless I don't come back with what he needs._ "Nah, he won't."

"Okay! Have fun, ve~"

* * *

Alfred had been following the current for a while now and nothing came up. He was pretty sure it was past five minutes. _Maybe I took the wrong current? No, Feli woulda' said something. Did he say something before I swam off? Hm…"Okay! Have fun, ve~" ….. "Bye, Feli!"… "Alfred you're going the wrong way!" _It had been drown out as he had ducked his head under the Surface and the rushing current roared in his ears.

_Well, fuck._

* * *

Lovino checked the time. _The bastard should have been back by then._ He shrugged and continued to spoon seaweed stew into a rock bowl. He glanced back at the time as he finished with the eighth bowl, considering the King hadn't come and said anything about guests. He chewed his lip._ The damn bastard probably got killed._ _Rather not get fired; gotta' find the little asshole. _

Lovino shoved the stew into the waitress' hands, mumbling about how he needed to get home early tonight. He swam towards the King.

"King Vash," he said and the blond spun. "Your son's off looking for a bride. He will not be joining you for dinner."

"That is fine."

Lovino swam off to the merprincess' room. He swam in through the pink algae substance that covered the doorway. All six princesses looked up.

"Dinner time?" the youngest, Lili, said. Lovino nodded. They all floated up.

"Wait." The mermaids stopped and gave him a quizzical look. "Your dumbass brother got himself lost while doing something for me. One of you has to come with me to find him." They all looked at each other. Elizabeta, Natalia, and Bella exchanged a mental argument whilst Lili, Katyusha, and Mei fussed and worried about their brother. Bella seemed to drop from the argument and joined the younger's conversation, but Natalia and Elizabeta kept going. Finally, Natalia flicked her purple tail and joined Lovino up front.

"Think of a cover for me," she said to her sisters. They nodded. She turned to Lovino. "You have a cover for Alfred?"

"Yeah," Lovino said. "We should go, rather not have the King know I was the reason his dumbass son's missing."

The two swam off. The mermaids went to dinner, coming up with a great excuse for their sister's absence.

"Which way did my brother go?" Natalia asked with a menacing glare. Feliciano shrank back in fear and whimpered. "Where is he?"

"Natalia," Lovino scowled, "you can't talk that way with my brother if you want him to actually answer." Natalia glared but backed away. Lovino swam up and glared at his brother.

"Where's the dumbass prince bastard?" Lovino growled. Feliciano closed his eyes and pointed to his left.

"The current," the frightened gull said. "He took the wrong one."

"Dumbass!" Lovino and Natalia yelled. In a huff, they swam off, leaving Feliciano to recover from the meeting.

"Why'd you send him anyway?" Natalia asked. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I thought the bastard wouldn't get lost," he answered with a glare.

"You're lucky I went; I can find anyone."

_Don't doubt it._

* * *

Alfred had panicked for a few minutes, tried to swim against the current, which by the way isn't easy, and quit in rage. He was now finishing swimming with the current into open sea. Once there he ducked under and saw no familiar surroundings. He sighed, muttering an, "Of course". He dove under the water and swam a few feet, but was having a little trouble because of the incredibly strong current he took. He popped back up and followed the area the current stopped in the same direction.

He spotted something in the water. It looked so cool, but something said stay away. Of course, Alfred swam towards it. He's seen something similar to this before, smaller he guessed. _What was it?_ he wondered. It was made of a hard, brown thing…wood! _It's a boat!_ he thought excitedly. He ducked under and swam to it. There was a small ladder in the boards and he climbed it with his hands, smiling at the little step off that he could easily sit on and still be touching water. He sneakily peeked up at the men on the boat.

Real men.

He hasn't ever been this close to a real human. Now he was close to a bunch of humans. He smiled and glanced at the men on board. Nobody really made him giddy, like-

_Oh. My. Triton. That man is gorgeous. _He was referring to a man slightly on the short side that had really thick eyebrows and acid green eyes. The man brushed blond hair out of his eyes and laughed at what another man said. He looked lean, but fit. He was wearing a loose white shirt, kind of tight pants with a black cloth as a belt, and ankle boots. He was sitting on deck, on the other side, laughing with a man that looked a little like a girl with a side ponytail and a super long sleeved shirt that covered his hands completely. Alfred's eyebrow twitched when they laughed together. He was not amused.

_That guy is mine. _Not technically, since only Alfred knows about him. But he's already coming up with a plan. He smirked when he found the perfect answer. He watched a while longer, before flipping off the boat. Suddenly, there was lots of commotion. Alfred looked at the sky in horror.

_My dad is mad. He knows. Somehow, he knows! _ Alfred gulped and watched as the men did everything they could to try and secure the ship. They couldn't possibly, not with the mood his father was in; the storm was coming fast. Lightning struck a sail and instantly fire spread, like an unattended camp site. It was everywhere in an instant. The crew that was on the ship had jumped over or gotten to a life boat in time not to get burned alive. Alfred was out of sight searching for his 'love'. There was a muffled scream. _Dammit, he didn't get off in time! _Tears welled up in his eyes as he sneakily jumped up on the ship where he was before and anxiously looked for the man.

_There he is!_

The man had a second degree burn on his leg and was preparing to jump off the ship. He couldn't hit the water from the angle. He'd hit the platform Alfred was on. The man didn't notice and swan-dived. Alfred trapped a whimper in his mouth as he was knocked off his platform, the man following the merprince to the depths of the sea.

"OUCH!" Alfred screamed once under water, knowing he was by himself and couldn't be heard by the man who was clearly unconscious. He quickly looped the man by his waist and pulled him above water, hoping he'd awake and breathe. He didn't. "Damn." Alfred pulled the man farther away from the ship wreck; heading to what he hoped was land.

* * *

"There's the bastard!" Lovino yelled in a tired voice. They'd been out most of the night looking for Alfred. Natalia hit the merman.

"He knows his father!" she sneered. Lovino stuck out his tongue and she almost ripped it out of his mouth. Instead, she kept swimming towards the shore her brother was on. "Alfred!" He looked up and beamed.

"Thank Triton," he said. "Knew you'd find me!" He turned his body around as his sister fussed. Natalia noticed a man next to her brother and narrowed her eyes.

"Who's that?" she asked. Alfred smiled and looked at the man.

"That guy is someone I saved from drowning last night, like the hero I am!" he replied merrily with an obnoxious laugh. He continued to comment on how heroic he was. Then, totally out of nowhere, "I'm goin' marry him as well. He'll be my princess and I'll have the Throne." Natalia and Lovino exchanged a look whilst Alfred kept saying he was such a hero and saved people all the time.

"You're going to marry him?" his sister interrupted with a slight glare. She already despised the man.

"Well, it'll take some planning, but I have time. Besides, it's only-what day- Tuesday. I have to the end of the week and I already have an excellent idea on how I can actually talk to him. All I need to do is visit someone."

"Dad'll flip if he finds out!" Natalia tried to reason. "Not only did you save a human, but you want to marry one, a boy at that!" Alfred was suddenly glaring and kind of scary.

"Is there something wrong with that, sis?" he asked. She had the same look on in an instant, but way scarier.

"To Dad there is. And if you get in trouble, we're all in trouble." She spoke seriously and much creepier than Alfred. She's had practice.

"Well, we're all in deep hell then," Alfred replied with a smirk. Natalia raised an eyebrow.

"Sneaking out and coming to the Surface? I thought we already were." The both laughed, the mood changing with their faces.

"As charming as your sibling moment is, you have to get home," Lovino deadpanned. The two looked over and scowled.

"Vine," Natalia said and swam the way they came, waiting for her brother. "Alfred? C'mon, we have to go face minor hell." Alfred wasn't paying attention to her and she glared at the human he was paying attention to. He opened his mouth and began to sing softly. The other two's jaws dropped at how well he could sing.

"What would I give to live where you are," he sang, touching the man on the arm. "What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run?" The man was beginning to wake, blinking hazily. "If we could stay all day in the sun. Just you and me, and I could be, part of your world."

Alfred's face was only an inch away from the man's and the slightly conscious man was trying not to push him away. Natalia called for Alfred again and Alfred turned, disappearing from the man's vision. Once gone, the man sat up and strained to see the person who rescued him, but couldn't. Shrugging, he stood up, wincing slightly at his burn and hobbled back towards the town.

Alfred peeked out from behind the large rock he was behind to watch the man walk away. "I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's startin' right now." He moved his head from its position of dreamily watching the man walk. "Watch and you'll see, one day I'll be," he pushed upward with a wave, "part of your world."

_You will be mine,_ Alfred thought as he dove under the Surface after his sister.

* * *

**I don't even know if I like this chapter... Well, you get Ursala next chapter. So Prussia or France as Ursala? Oh and the review button would love you if you'd click it. *Wink like a creeper***


	3. Under the Sea

**Take it you like this fic. So….*insert a drum roll* CHAPTER MOTHERFUCKING THREE!**

_**Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to put a disclaimer…**_

* * *

**THE LITTLE MERMAN**

**CHAPTER THREE-UNDER THE SEA  
**

Eventually, they found a way home. Alfred hummed as he swam into the palace with his sister. He smiled at her before swimming to the dining hall. Nobody there and extra food on the table. _Hell yeah! _He swam over and picked up the two extra bowls of seaweed stew and proceeded to eat. He glanced out the window and took in the darkness, soaking up the magical glow in the houses and stores along the area.

Merpeople are magical creatures and they can do a lot with that magic, but it does have limits. Those limits can be crossed sometimes, but it's rarely heard of. The most recent tale was the infamous sea warlock that thrown out of the palace a few years ago for mysterious crimes that only the Royal Family knows about. The warlock resides in a deep region now and practices his magic where no one can see, bother, or restrict him. Most merpeople can't even find him; they probably don't want to. One merperson does.

Alfred slurped the rest of the stew. He swam out of the kitchen and towards his room. He kept glancing around, watching for his father. He finally slipped into his room. He stared out the window, looking for fan girls. Not seeing any, he fixed the algae to hang over his window, blocking anyone out, and floated over to his bed. Slowly, he eased himself down onto it and laid there for a moment thinking his plan over before being tugged into sleep.

Alfred blinked his eyes open. Stretching, he sat up and yawned, blond hair falling into his eyes. He brushed it away and swam to his sea glass mirror. He pulled out the knife that had lodged itself there days ago when he and his sister had a little disagreement. A few bits of the glass fell out, but he didn't pay attention. He looked at his reflection through the broken glass. Not really caring, he swam out and across the hall to his sisters' room. They were all up and looking surprised at his appearance. He usually wasn't up this early.

"Natalia," he said with a smirk. He threw the knife in her direction. She caught it. "I believe that's yours." She smiled.

"Thanks, I've been wondering where I put that."

He began to swim away when Elizabeta caught him. He gave her a questioning look. The rest of his sisters (minus Natalia, who was fussing over her scraped knife) had the same concerned look.

"Where were you last night?" they asked as one. Alfred floated over to one of their beds and sat down. He played with a thin sheet of algae.

"I was getting something for Lovino and got lost," he responded with a shrug. "After a while, I saw a sinking ship and saved a man from drowning. Nothing big." His sisters gave him a look. He just smiled and said, "What happened to you guys last night? I saw the storm." Elizabeta, Bella, Mei, and Katyusha laughed until they cried. Lili was the only one that managed to have some control; she simply giggled. Natalia and Alfred raised an eyebrow at the same time. The girls finally noticed them and then laughed more. Once, they calmed down, Elizabeta began to speak in a voice that contained enormous amounts of amusement.

"Oh Triton," Elizabeta giggled. "We had to come up with an excuse for Natalia for missing dinner." She broke into fits of laughter. Bella continued for her.

"So, Eliza tells Father that she's off-oh Triton- trying to find a Russian merman, half barracuda for excitement. Father just stared for a moment and said 'What?' Then Katyusha had to say, 'You heard her; she's looking for a Russian merwhore. Truthfully, all of us want one, but we aren't as brave as Natalia. You taught her to follow her dreams so well.' After that Father flipped shit." There was laughter all over, from everyone.

"He didn't even ask if all of us really wanted one! H-he just took Katy's word. You shoulda' been there," Mei chuckled.

"I wish I was!" Alfred clutched his side and laughed. Natalia chuckled darkly, not admitting that's what she wanted truly. Her face was slightly red. "Hey, I gotta' go meet someone, see ya' guys later." Alfred gave them a small wave, smile, and obnoxious laugh and was out of the room. Once he left, they laughed more.

* * *

"Mattie!" Alfred cried as he swam to the silent merman's house, a small enclosure made of rock and red seaweed. "Mattie! Hey, dude!"

Matthew swam outside of his house as Alfred stopped right in front of the door. Immediately, Alfred began to talk about what happened last night, gossiping like an American teenager. He pushed his way inside, found a small bowl of plankton, and began to munch on it. He talked with food in his mouth, making it incredibly hard for his friend to understand.

"Slow down Alfred," Matthew ordered. The merprince swallowed what was left of the plankton and started his tale again, slower this time. Once finished, Alfred started to rummage around in the other's cabinets for something else to eat.

"So, whatcha' think? Got myself a new wife?" Alfred asked as he grabbed kelp. Or something like that. Didn't really care; he just ate.

"Uh… I don't think you can get a wife like that and considering it's a guy, it'd be a husband…" Matthew said. Alfred turned around. "Besides, he doesn't even know you."

"He doesn't really need to! I'm pleasing to all! Plus, ever heard of a blind date?"

"I'm quiet not an idiot," Matthew replied. Alfred grinned.

"It'd be like that. I have a brilliant idea so I can be human when we meet 'cause Dad'd flip if the guy saw me." He continued to munch on the kelp thing.

"Right," his friend said, "because he won't flip if you saw him in any form."

"You're just jealous that I'm goin' get an insanely good looking guy and you ain't."

"That's obviously it," Matthew breathed. "Fine, what's your l-ludicrous plan?" Alfred glanced around, making sure no one was there, which Matthew rolled his eyes at. Then he whispered his plan in the other's ear.

"What do you think?" Alfred asked with a devilish smirk.

"You are a horrible person, Alfred, I hope you know that." Alfred laughed with his usual obnoxiousness. Matthew sighed.

"Hey," Alfred said quietly. "What if he doesn't like me?" He stared at Matthew, a small tear welling in his eye.

"You have to convince him to like you because I'm not stopping you from your stupid idea." Matthew twirled and swam out the door.

* * *

Ludwig soaked in the conversation and let it settle for a moment. The King sent him after his only son because he had begun to notice odd behavior this morning. _Zis boy is dead vonce his Fazer hears zis,_ the half crab, half man thought. He thought for a second. _Should I tell ze King?_

The merman (yeah, I guess that's what he's called) decided against it. The merprince would just be aggravated and sulk and be totally depressed. That'd be horrible for poor Alfred. Nope, Ludwig was just going to try and talk to the merman, be reasonable. So as the headstrong teen lift his friend's house with said friend, he followed.

After a while, Alfred took notice and spun around. He gave his Father's servant a once over. Matthew simply watched the two, knowing that the older one couldn't get through to the younger. It'd just turn into a screaming match that the servant would win; he yells way too much.

"What do ya' want?" Alfred asked. Ludwig just stared with a raised eyebrow. "My father sent you, of course. So, give me a good reason that you're following me."

"Vell, I'll get vired if I don't," Ludwig said. Alfred nodded as well as Matthew in the form of no duh. "And I know vhat you're doing, so I 'ave to talk you out of zit."

"Technically, you don't." Ludwig gave him a blank stare.

"I have to. Or I vill get vired. You ready for zit?" Alfred rolled his eyes but nodded. "Ze economy sucks."

"No need to worry, I won't be there long," Alfred replied with a shrug.

"Everybody's vighting."

"As long as me and my love aren't, don't care."

"You vill be judged."

"Judged here already and still don't give a flying fuck."

"Your fazer vill cause a huge storm and vill kill many people."

"I probably don't know those people. Why should I care that much?" Alfred began to swim away when Ludwig couldn't think up another reason. Ludwig wasn't giving up. He stopped Alfred, glaring.

"Alfred, listen to me, ze human vorld, it's a mess," he said. "Life under ze sea is better van anyzing vey've got up zere." Alfred raised an eyebrow, but sunk down to a rock to listen to Ludwig's reasoning. Matthew followed.

"Ze seaveed is alvays greener, in somevody else's lake," Ludwig started to sing. Alfred snickered quietly. "You dream about going up zere, but zhat is a big mistake." Ludwig motioned to the beautifully rich blue water that surrounded them that was full of fish, merfolk, and coral, among other things. "Just look at ze vorld around you, right here on ze ocean floor." Fish began to swim in and circle the area, bright yellow like a highlighter. "Such vonderful zings around you; vhat more is you looking for?

"Under ze sea, under ze sea, darling it's better down vhere it's vetter, take it from me," Ludwig sang, poking Alfred hard on the cheek. He rubbed the offended area. "Up on ze shore zey vork all day; out in ze sun zey slave avay. Vhile ve devoting, full time to floating, under ze sea." Instantly, the area was full of fish, brightening it.

"Down here all ze fish is happy, as off ze vaves zey roll. Ze fish on ze land ain't happy; zey sad 'cause zey in zeir bowl." A large striped fish in a bubble mocked being in a bowl. "But sidh in ze bowl is lucky, zey in for a vorser fate. Vone day vhen ze boss get hungry." The bubble the fish was in popped and the fish dropped down to a rock covered in seaweed.

"Guess who gonna' be on the plate," the fish sang.

"Uh-oh! Under ze sea, under ze sea, no vone beat us, fry us, and eat us in fricassee. Ve vhat ze land folks loves to cook, under ze sea ve off ze hook. Ve got no troubles, life is ze bubbles, under ze sea, under ze sea. Since life is sveet here, ve got ze beat here naturally. Even ze sturgeon and ze ray," Ludwig motioned to the two fish. They each picked up a piece of coral that acted like a flute. "Zey get ze urge 'n' start to play. Ve got ze spirit, you got to hear zit, under ze sea." Alfred watched all the fish with a slight smirk.

"Ze newt play ze flute, ze carp play ze harp, ze plaice play ze bass, and zey sounding sharp. Ze bass play ze brass, the chub play ze tub, ze fluke is ze duke of soul."

"Yeah," the fish called out.

"Ze ray can play ze lings on ze strings. Ze trout rocking out, ze blackfish, she sings. Ze smelt and ze sprat, zey know vhere it's at and oh zhat blowfish blow." Alfred snickered. Once he was sure Ludwig wasn't watching, he grabbed Matthew and swam away.

"Under ze sea, under ze sea, vhen ze sardine begin ze beguine, it's music to me. What do zey got? A lot of sand. We got a hot crustacean band. Each little clam here, know how to jam here, under ze sea. Each little slug here, cutting a rug here, under ze sea. Each little snail here know how to vail here, zat's vhy it's hotter, under ze vater, Ya ve in luck here, down in ze muck here, under ze sea."

Ludwig and all the fish were surrounding the area Alfred was just at to find nothing. The other fish began to mutter and leave. Ludwig glared at the nonexistent merprince and his quiet friend.

"Somevody's got to nail zhat boy's fins to ze ground."

* * *

**Sorry about this being oh so late. And I lied, Ursula next chapter. And fail at German accent. XD So, just review and favorite. If you want. **


	4. The Awesome Sea Warlock

**This chapter has Ursula, promise. **

_**Disclaimer: You know.**_

* * *

**THE LITTLE MERMAN**

**CHAPTER FOUR-THE AWESOME SEA WARLOCK**

Alfred and Mathew quietly swam through the ocean to a deep region. Alfred knew exactly where he was going. He swam faster once he caught a glimpse of the house. The house was a huge rock that had chunks missing, making the illusion of windows. The rock was kind of in the shape of a fish skeleton, the mouth as the entrance. Alfred smiled and waved for Matthew to follow him in. There was a thick curtain of red seaweed to pass through. Once in, they swam deeper into the house.

"Kesesese~"

They assumed that was laughter. They entered a huge room. Rock shelves held bottles of potions, mixtures, and more. There was a large shell hanging from the ceiling, presumably a bed. A vanity sea glass mirror sat on one side of the room. On the other was a mushroom looking cauldron and cabinets. Near the back were two simple beds. Seaweed hung down from the ceiling in a rainbow. The room seemed to glow red.

"Come in, come in. You mustn't lurk in doorways. People might question your up-bringing."

The voice belonged to the half-man, half-octopus that was sliding out of the large shell bed. He flicked his scarlet tentacles around. The albino merman motioned for his friends to come out. Both were half eel and hiding on opposite sides of the room. One was tan, unnatural for a merman, and the other had this insane creeper smile. Alfred knew them. He was part of the reason they lived out here.

"Hey Gilbert, long time," he said. Gilbert smiled and stopped by his vanity for a split second.

"Yep, haven't seen you since you got the awesome me kicked out of the palace," Gilbert said with just a trace of bitterness. "Kesesese, that was so unawesome of you." He had a hand twitching toward a bottle of some potion. Alfred gulped.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but you did try to turn yourself invisible and sneak into my sisters' room. It was a mutual disagreement," Alfred said. Gilbert smiled down with an _of course it was _kind of aura.

"Kesese, I've awesomely perfected that invisibility potion. You couldn't have waited an awesome three days." He was in front of Alfred, leaving the potion behind. "Do you have an actual reason for coming here or are you just here to annoy the awesome me?"

"I have a reason of course," Alfred answered. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis turned to look at him with curiosity. "I want to become a human." The trio's eyes widened for a second. Francis smirked.

"Is zis for a girl? Would I know 'er?" he asked. _Ha, of course that'd be his first thought, _Alfred thought.

"Nope," he said, one side of his mouth pulling into a smile. The trio shared a glance.

"Then it's a guy," they said as one. Alfred chuckled.

"It's amazing that you know."

"You are a dumbass, but you wouldn't do this without a reason," Gilbert said. The others nodded, even Matthew. "The only problem is I can't do that, which is so unawesome."

"C'mon, Gil, you have to be able to," Alfred whined. Gilbert did his weird laugh and sighed. He looked at his friends and they shrugged.

"The best the awesome me can give you is three days with legs," he said. Alfred did a loud whoop and threw his arms up. "But I kinda' need paid."

"With what?" Alfred said after he finished his moment of celebration.

"No actual money, but I need something. Like a body part, just something you wouldn't mind if it was gone." Gilbert looked the merprince up and down as he contemplated his choices.

"I'd miss everything," the merman said. Gilbert smirked.

"Well, what about your voice? That's small enough to not matter, isn't it?" He turned his head to his cohorts and they nodded. "And I think it'd be best if you didn't talk in that obnoxious voice. Or is there anything else you'd trade the awesome me?"

"My family's right; you are a twisted freak," Alfred said. "Down right evil, taking a voice from an innocent merman." The trio laughed.

"I'm not evil, just playing by the rules," Gilbert corrected. "I need something and nobody's going to miss it."

"A lot of people call that evil, Gil. The whole ocean does. You're wicked."

"Kesese, thank you. But you're wrong. I'm a good guy; I'm not evil."

"I disagree."

"Well, I admit that in the past I've been a nasty," Gilbert sang. Antonio and Francis giggled for a second before following him. "They weren't kidding when they called me, well-"

"A witch," Anitonio and Francis sang. Gilbert glared at them.

"But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light, and made a switch, to this." He began to slither over to his cauldron, his friends trailing. "And I fortunately know a little magic; it's a talent that I always have possessed. And dear prince, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed." Under his breath he muttered to his cohorts, "Pathetic." It didn't go unnoticed by the duo.

"Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need."

Gilbert threw his hand down at the cauldron, releasing a potion in doing so. Immediatley, the cauldron reacted to the potion, making a small section of the room glow orange. Over the cauldron were two images of a super skinny and weak looking man and a chubby woman. Gilbert touched the woman's back lightly.

"This one longing to be thinner," he touched the man on his chin, "this one wants to get the girl. And do I help them?" He snapped and the images changed into a muscled man and good looking man and very pretty woman in his arms. "Yes, indeed. Those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true." He had crossed the room in a matter of seconds, face-to-face with Alfred with a very dramatic look as he sang the next line. "They come flocking to my cauldron, crying, "Spells, Gilbert, please!" and I help them. Yes I do." He was back to his cauldron, messing with the images.

"Now it's happened once or twice…someone couldn't pay the price…and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals." He truly did sound sorry about that, snapping his fingers slowly. The image was now them dying horribly. There was a look of sorrow on his face. "Yes, I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls." He was back to himself.

"Have we got an awesome deal?" Gilbert asked, guiding Alfred to the side of the room with the cauldron.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my sisters again," Alfred mused. "And my voice will be taken." The Prussian just beamed.

"Kesesese~, the awesome me is making it easy on you. I could be taking your arm. Besides, I can always change you back in a very awesome manner, or you can change back by default, but I can't tell you how now, can I?" Alfred stared for a second before smiling as well.

"'Suppose you can't. Now about my voice…" Gilbert just clucked and wiggled a finger.

"Sorry, has to go if you want to be human."

"But without my voice, how can I-" Gilbert interrupted.

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face," he patted the prince's face. "And don't underestimate the importance of body language." Francis smiled and seductively looked at Matthew among other things, obviously demonstrating 'body language.' Antonio laughed at the merprince and his friend's reaction.

"Ze men up zere don't like a lot of blabber," Francis sang, flicking his eyes up to the Surface, which was perfectly visible from where they floated. "Zey zink a person 'o gossips is a bore!"

"Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word, and after all dear, what is idle babble for?" Antonio tapped Alfred on the shoulder as he passed.

"Come on, zey're not all zat impressed with conversation. True gentlemen avoid it when zey can." Gilbert and Antonio nodded for reassurance that Francis wasn't lying.

"But they dote and swoon and fan," Francis demonstrated this as well, "on a person who's withdrawn."

"It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man," the two sang as one.

Gilbert threw so many potions into the cauldron and the room darkened except the cauldron that now shown a deep red. There was a new image; the prince's love in a golden circle. Alfred leaned toward it, staring into the acid eyes.

"Come on, you poor unfortunate soul! Go ahead, make your choice!" Gilbert pointed to the overhanging seaweed then a shining gold scroll next to him that had a fish bone as the pen. "I'm a very busy warlock and I haven't got all day!" Alfred leaned even closer until Gilbert thrust his head through the image, dark shadows snaking their way up his face. "It won't cost you much, just your voice!" The lighting was making the warlock look slightly scary and crazy.

"You poor unfortunate soul!" they all practically shouted.

"It's sad, but true," Gilbert sang. "If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got to pay the toll." Alfred gulped down all nervousness and picked up the prickly writing utensil. "Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll!" He turned to his friends and muttered the best he could, "Francis, Antonio, now I've got him, boys!" The two snickered. "The boss is on a roll! This poor unfortunate soul!"

Alfred finished signing his name in this obnoxiously bold writing. The pen disappeared; the scroll rolled itself up, and flew to Gilbert's outstretched hand. He was wearing a nice smirk.

"Want to talk about this awesome agreement considering you signed the contract?" he asked.

Alfred nodded and Gilbert placed his hand on the small of Alfred's back, leading him to a table that had suddenly appeared. He sat the prince on one side with his friend and he and his cohorts sat on the other. The two groups stared at the other until Gilbert broke it, intertwining his fingers and resting his head on them.

"Alright, you have three days after you take the potion to get him to fall in love with you," he declared. "The awesome me will take your voice tonight, whip up the potion, and deliver it for you tomorrow. You have the rest of the night to come up with a plan on meeting him."

"Three days? I have to have longer!" Gilbert shook his head. "Why?"

"Because the awesome I haven't perfected it! I can't give you more damn time if I don't know how! But since you signed and have agreed, you can't back out and I don't have enough time to extend the spell!"

He slammed his hands on the table in anger with a glare. Alfred and Matthew scooted back. Francis and Antonio shared words with Gilbert. Alfred heard "Gil, what the," "the awesome me can't," and "Mon cher, you," before they disbanded and smiled back at the duo across from them. The smiles were as real as some preppy girl's tan.

"Three days after you take the potion, you have to him do one of two things. He either has to kiss you ["Oh hon hon"] or has to utter the words 'I love you Alfred' to you directly," Gilbert explained. "Of course, your sucking face has to be from true love or you won't be able to stay human. And the potion knows if you get smooched or told those four words and something'll happen. Awesome, right?"

"Awesome," Alfred responded. After a small thought, he asked, "What if he doesn't?" Gilbert turned a shade paler, if that was possible, and laughed a weak and nervous "kesese~"

"Let's not talk about that. It is so unawesome," he chuckled nervously. Alfred assumed it was pretty bad if Gil didn't talk about it. "Just get him to do this and there will be no problem."

"Alright, I got it. Three days after potion, voice gone tonight, get him to fall in love. That all?"

Gilbert nodded and snapped, making the table vanish. He shifted back to the cauldron and added a few more ingredients. Antonio held out some red fruit thing in a hopeful manner. Gilbert scolded and threw the fruit onto one of the lower beds. Antonio pouted and went to get the fruit. Francis chucked a potion at the warlock. Gilbert looked at it, gritted his teeth, and tomahawked it back, hitting the French man in the face. He laughed at the other then went back to his mixing. After finding the right potions and declining anything the others gave him, he snapped and it started to swirl around into a sticky looking substance. Once it stopped, he grabbed the squishy, egg-plant shaped, navy blue thing and swam back to Alfred with the others.

"Here," Gilbert almost shouted. Alfred gave him a quizzical look. "Swallow it and spit it back out then you'll be voiceless. It works so awesomely."

"Any final words?" Matthew asked as Alfred grabbed the strange substance.

"Yeah. If I die, I'll come back and haunt your guys' asses if it's your fault," he sneered. The trio just laughed awkwardly. "And, Mattie, if I die and it's their fault, get my sisters and you to kill them." They laughed nervously this time. "And have a good day in the hell of a sea, bitches."

He quickly swallowed the…thing. Everyone watched as he tried to hack it back up, assuming it tasted horrible. It crept its way down in a very suggestive manner and Matthew glared at the albino. He simply shrugged with a light blush on his face. Alfred started to cough, but there was no sound. He bent over and cupped his hands. When he looked back up, he had a small trail of spit on his face and the voice stealing thing in his hands with a huge orange dot that glowed in the middle of it. He tried to form words. Nothing came out.

Gilbert smirked, took the weird thing from the merprince, and gently placed it on the vanity. Then, he turned to his friends and stared for a moment before they burst into cheers.

"It worked this time!" Antonio shouted in glee. _Oh shit. He's tried this before and it didn't work? What happened to his test subject? _Alfred thought with widening eyes.

"Yes, it did!" Francis exclaimed.

"Kesese~ Told ya' the awesome me could do it!"

And thus began a long three days and a half days of a mute and grumpy merprince.

* * *

**Awesome, right? :D You know what to do.**


	5. Meeting the Man

**Here's another chapter for you guys. **_**Discalimer and shit.**_

* * *

**THE LITTLE MERMAN**

**CHAPTER FIVE-MEETING THE MAN**

As promised, Gilbert was knocking on Alfred's wall outside his window at six in the morning. Alfred woke hazily, stretched, and slithered over. He pushed the seaweed away to find Gilbert beaming at him with a clam shell in his hands. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"It's the potion dumbass," the sea warlock explained. "The shell is easier to transport and brings up less questions." Alfred took it from the albino. "Alright, only open it when you want to drink it because it goes bad fast and the awesome me doesn't know what would happen if you drank it when it's bad." Alfred looked at Gilbert than the window. He got it immediately.

"Kesesese~, they wouldn't let me in through the gates and threatened to kick my awesome tentacles. And since it's like six in the morning, the awesome me isn't using magic at this unawesome time."

He shrugged. Alfred tilted and shook his head as if to say _I'm not letting you in. _Gilbert shrugged again with a look of _I fucking knew it._

"Of course. Drink that potion, three days, and love. Got it?"

Alfred nodded, held up three fingers, and then motioned that he'd see the albino then. Gilbert tried to smile, but it looked like it was incredibly painful.

"You don't want to see the awesome me in three days; that'd mean you failed. You don't want to fail, especially with the contract you signed," he croaked. Alfred shot him a quizzical look, but the warlock was already swimming away.

Alfred shrugged and swam out of the Palace, back to Matthew's house. This time Matthew was waiting outside the door. Alfred showed him the clam shell.

"Good to go?" his friend asked. Alfred nodded.

They swam up to the Surface. Ludwig, who had been following the merprince since yesterday, face palmed before swimming after them. He watched them head toward shore before floating after them. When they reached the bay that was surrounded by rocks, they halted and Alfred pulled out a shell.

"Vhat are you doing?" Ludwig asked and the duo jumped. Alfred glared, but Matthew looked a little sheepish and frightened.

"Um… Al-Alfred is, uh, turning himself h-h-human so he can be with the g-guy he likes," Matthew stuttered. Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "A-and he trade his v-v-voice to the sea warlock for le-legs."

"Right." Ludwig turned to Alfred. "I'm telling your Fazer about zis." Alfred's face changed from a glare to a _I'll kill you in your sleep with dental floss while laughing like a psycho-path if you do _face.

"I-I wouldn't do that if I were you," Matthew remarked. Ludwig sighed again. "H-he's set on doing th-this…"

"Fine, but if he fucks up, I'll tell his Fazer," Ludwig grumbled.

Alfred started to laugh with no sound, obviously showing that he won't screw it up. Then he turned to Matthew and pointed to the beach. His friend shook his head. Alfred opened his mouth in a sigh. There was a strange shadow floating above the three. They looked up and saw Feliciano flying above.

"Ve~, Alfred, what are you doing?" he shouted, coming down for a graceful land on the beach. Ludwig just stared at the seagull.

"Hey Feli." Matthew waved at the Italian bird to which he waved back. "Alfred can't talk."

"Why?" Feliciano asked in concern.

As Matthew told him, Alfred watched Ludwig, who was still staring. Ludwig turned to Alfred and the merprince raised an eyebrow. The servant gave him a slight glare, holding up a fist to show that he'd punch the guy. Alfred did a silent snicker and an inappropriate gesture. Ludwig was ready to kill him, but was cut short when the other two turned around.

"Alfred, do you need help with this plan of yours?" Feliciano questioned. Alfred nodded then waved over Matthew. He did some quick motioning and his friend understood.

"Alfred wants us to work in pairs," Matthew declared. Alfred gave the German a smirk. Ludwig growled and flicked the merprince off when no one was looking. "Um… Ludwig and Feli together right?" Alfred held a thumb up. "Okay…So who do I work with?" Alfred thought about it for a moment then mimicked that he was casting spells. Matthew blushed. "G-Gilbert?" Alfred beamed. "Do I just have to make sure he doesn't screw around at the castle, do weird shit with your voice, and, uh, screw things up for you?" Alfred shrugged. "A-Alright."

"Vhat are ve supposed to do?" Ludwig demanded. Feilciano was just kind of floating above him, flapping his wings every three seconds to keep from hitting the rocks.

"Make sure this dumbass," Matthew pointed at Alfred. He stuck his tongue out. "doesn't mess stuff up here. And you," he turned to Feliciano, "go try and find a guy that-what does he look like Alfred?"

Alfred thought about how he could describe him. He held his hand up as high as he could to show height. Then he took his hands and put them on either side of his stomach, pushing inward, like he was trying to lose some weight. After that he picked up some stray seaweed, pointing at its green color then his eyes. He ripped the sea weed in half and put it on his face to show huge eyebrows. He pointed at Ludwig's blond hair.

Feliciano smiled at the weird description, saluted, and flew off. The three left stared at each other for what seemed like years before Ludwig scoffed at Alfred. He simply snorted with no noise in response. They sat in more silence until Feliciano came flying back with a huge grin. They all stared expectantly at him.

"I saw him," he reported. "He's walking this way with a red haired guy."

Alfred mouthed words in an excited manner before the whole weight of Feliciano's words hit him. When they did, he narrowed his eyes with a frown at the idea that his love was with another person. With a determined look, he cracked open the clam shell. The liquid inside was the color of Persian rose, bright pink, and had the same consistency of pulpy orange juice. He refused to gag as he downed the whole thing in one gulp.

Once he finished, he tried to cough it up again, but it wouldn't come back. He started to glow around the same shade as a cherry blossom and kept silently hacking. The other three's eyes widened. His slightly webbed fingers fixed themselves to be normal and his gills faded into his skin. The fins that protruded from his head and back pushed themselves down into hiding. His mouth formed into what looked like a cry of pain as his tail separated into two and started shedding scales. The tip of his tail started to buckle in on itself, creating toes then feet. The last scale fell as did the glow.

_I'm human,_ he thought. _I am. I'm lying in the water with legs and toes and feet. I don't have fins or gills or webbed fingers. _

Alfred was sprawled in the small bay, one leg out of the water on as rock, his head leaning on a rock. He quickly sat up and grabbed his new feet. He was playing with them when Feliciano let out a small _caw._ He looked down and saw a seagull, crab, and fish. His immediate reaction was a look of bewilderment and to clutch his sides from laughing in silence.

"Hey," came a faint voice. It was Matthew though he couldn't see him like he always did. Humans obviously didn't have merfolk sight. "Try walking or something."

Alfred nodded and slowly rose to his feet, stumbling a little. He outstretched one leg and put it forward. It would have been successful if there wasn't a rock there. He tripped and fell out of the bay, onto the beach just as his love passed by. There was a small _thud _and the man and Alfred were now lying on the beach in a heap, Alfred on top. The man groaned and sat up, pushing Alfred back a little in doing so.

"Well, well, well," a man with red hair said in a Scottish accent. He had been following Alfred's love and just turned the corner to find this. He was smirking down at Alfred and the blond. "What do we have here?"

"Shut it, wanker," the blond growled in irritation. Alfred smiled at his voice, despite the harshness. "He fell on me."

"Of course. What does your friend here have to say about what happened?" the Scot said. They both turned to him. Alfred opened his mouth and started to speak, but then remembered he was mute. He tapped his throat and shook his head.

"Mute?" the Brit asked. Alfred nodded, hanging his head slightly.

"Why's he on the beach? And naked?" the Scot questioned bluntly.

"Gee, Allistor, I don't bloody know," the blond griped. They glared at each other and Alfred smiled. _They are obviously not together._

"You want to take him to the castle to see if we can find anything about him, Arthur?" the Scot, Allistor, suggested. The Brit shrugged.

"He probably was in a ship wreck. But we might as well." The Brit stood and glanced at Alfred. "Can you walk?" The once merprince got to his feet shakily and tried to walk a step but stumbled. Arthur caught him before he could fall onto the gritty sand face first. "I'll help you then." Allistor snickered and Arthur glared at him. "Stop being an ass."

"I am not being an ass," Allistor snapped. "I haven't said a fucking thing." Arthur muttered a few profanities.

"We should at least give him something to wear if he's going through town," he grumbled and Allistor smirked.

"Well strip down 'cause my pants are too big," he snidely remarked. Arthur glowered but it was ruined by his slightly pink cheeks.

"Go to town and get some pants for the guy, jackass," he hissed. Allistor sent one more smirk their way before following Arthur's orders and left for town. "You can sit down now."

Alfred looked down, considering he was taller, and smiled. He flopped onto the sand. Arthur lowered himself down next to him. They sat next to each other in silence until Alfred let his head fall onto Arthur's shoulder in slight exhaustion. It was about one thirty in the afternoon (it took them a while to actually get to the shore).

"Er…" Arthur mumbled.

He didn't do anything to move the half-asleep grinning Alfred, though. He slowly leaned his head on the other's, closing his eyes. Allistor had been away for approximately twenty minutes. Arthur was almost asleep when his brother came back.

"Sleeping together already?" he teased. Arthur shot him the bird.

"I'll stab you in the eyes with scissors, happily take them out, and put them in my scones if you don't shut the fuck up, wanker," Arthur replied in a calm but vicious voice.

Allistor shut up immediately, not denying that Arthur would do that. The Brit lifted his head and opened his eyes. Allistor threw jeans at him and smirked.

"Put them on the dude." Arthur glared and held the pants out to the red head.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't stay with him."

"You didn't walk two miles to the nearest store."

"Fine," he sighed. "Go tell Mom we found a person from a ship-wreck and I'm taking him back."

"Why don't you?" Arthur rolled his eyes, gave the Scotsmen another glare, and pulled the tag off the pants.

"Do you want him in pants?" he asked. Allistor blushed just a little.

"Fine."

He stalked off, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone. Arthur poked the sleeping Alfred on the cheek. He wiggled before opening his eyes and yawning. Arthur held out the pants to him. Alfred tilted his head a little, took them from him, and stared with a confused look. _Of course,_ Arthur thought.

He grabbed the pants and then Alfred's right leg. He fixed the pants to be straight before slipping them onto Alfred. He slid to the other side and did the same thing. He tugged them up to his knees. He then realized they were skinny jeans. _God, I hate you, Allistor._ Alfred just sat there, smiling at the feel of his love's hands on him. Arthur scooted behind him, feeling awkward. He lifted Alfred up a little by his waist and grabbed the jeans and pulled them as far as he could before dropping him. He fixed the other side the same way. He walked to Alfred's feet and pulled the jeans over them. Then he walked back and helped the former merprince up. He tugged the pants up to the waist and turned him around. The next problem was extremely awkward and Arthur was blushing like mad through it. After it was over, he quickly zipped and buttoned the pants he really hated now.

"There," he mumbled.

He slid Alfred's arm around his shoulders and wrapped his own arm around the other's waist. He walked forward and Alfred stumbled with him but eventually got the hang of keeping up with the man. They walked out of sand and into town where they received weird looks but no questions. Arthur led them straight to the castle, not stopping at all for Alfred to look at anything. When they got to the castle, though, Alfred hated it.

* * *

**Some awkwardness and stupid crap for the first meeting, of course. This feels too short, but whatever. So, you know what to do, right?**


	6. All In A Days Work

**I have another chapter for you…gift-wrapped…with a pretty bow…and it's fucking amazing. I will give it to you now. You better love it because it's not returnable. **

_**You know what Italics mean.**_

* * *

**THE LITTLE MERMAN**

**CHAPTER SIX-ALL IN A DAYS WORK**

The castle had the same kind of constriction of the Palace, only it was made of a different substance. It looked Victorian, creepy, and full of ghosts. Alfred was terrified of ghosts. He definitely didn't like it, but Arthur lead them through the wrought iron gates and up to the front steps. The door had a huge golden knocker and was made entirely of the finest mahogany. Arthur pushed it open, lugging Alfred behind him as he walked in. Immediately, a bunch of servants surrounded the two, ushering them in and shutting the door.

"Is this the man from the ship-wreck?" one servant asked. Arthur nodded. The servant looked at Alfred before saying, "Should we get him changed before presenting him?" Arthur glanced at the other, at those wretched pants.

"Yes, we should," he muttered. The servant nodded and took Alfred's arm from around the Brit's shoulder. Alfred panicked for a second and grabbed Arthur with his free hand. Arthur looked at him with a tiny smile. "They're just getting you changed. I'll be waiting right outside."

Alfred hesitated for a second before letting go of the pale hand he held. He gave a small smile as he was lead to a room with the servants. Arthur followed after them and leaned against the wall beside the door they entered. He blew his bangs out of his eyes. He crossed his arms and ankles.

After a while, the door opened back up and Alfred walked out. He was now fully clothed in the same jeans, that made Arthur's eye twitch a little, a pair of high-top Converse, an over-size bomber jacket, and a T-shirt that had Captain America on it. He actually made it look good and Arthur found himself blushing. He coughed, gathered his composure, and straightened up.

Alfred had to squint to see the pink face of the Brit. A servant took note of this and rushed back into the room. When she came back out, she was holding a pair glasses. Alfred's vision cleared and he could see everything as the cool metal slid onto his face. This made him look even better and Arthur looked away to hide his pink face.

As he turned back with his normal pale face, Alfred smiled and stumbled towards him. Arthur caught him, helping him into a standing position. The once merprince gave up trying to walk and leaned on Arthur's shoulder with a silent sigh. _This is going to be harder than I thought_, Alfred thought. Arthur looked up at Alfred with a small smile.

"I'll take you to the doctor for a check up on you to see if you were damaged in the ship-wreck," Arthur informed him. Alfred nodded, knowing nothing was wrong. "Alright, let's go."

Alfred stumbled, slipped, and tripped his way up the grand staircase with Arthur at his side. Once they were at the top, Arthur lead them down a series of hallways, up another flight of stairs, and to the right. There was a very white door with a plaque that was labeled **DOCTOR**. Arthur knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer. He knocked again, but it was the same. He pulled on the handle and the door opened. He shrugged. Alfred took the three steps into the room and beamed at himself. Arthur smiled as well.

"Okay, so the doctor isn't he-" he was cut off.

"I'm back," said an emotionless voice. The two turned to see a man in a long white coat wearing a straight face and a hair pin. He stared at the two with cool blue eyes. Arthur nodded at him. "This the guy from the ship-wreck?"

"Yes." The doctor nodded and got to work.

* * *

It had been an approximate hour before they left the doctor's office. Nothing was wrong with Alfred, as expected. Arthur had a small chat with the doctor then they left. He glanced at a clock in the hallway as they passed, Alfred barely managing to walk by himself. It was nearly five o' clock.

"Alright, after we eat, I'll give you a tour of the castle," he said.

Alfred grinned and followed Arthur to the first flight of stairs. The other went on with no problem while Alfred paused. He stepped on one stair and slowly another. He kept going until the ninth stair where he tripped on his own feet and fell down with a silent scream. As he tumbled down, he managed to hit Arthur, bringing him rolling as well. "What th-" was all that came from the Brit's mouth and then a small cry of pain as he bounced from stair to stair. Alfred winced at the thought of hurting Arthur and the pain from his head. They finally made it to the floor and groaned, one quiet.

Alfred stayed still for a moment, wallowing in pain, soreness, and rug burn, before slowly sitting up with a grimace. He mouthed ouch over and over again. Arthur groaned again, winced in pain, and rolled away from Alfred. Alfred crawled over slowly and painfully. He poked Arthur on the head. Arthur glared upward at the concerned man.

"Remind me never to let you walk down stairs again," he hissed.

Alfred helped him to sit up and smiled sheepishly. Arthur sighed and let his glare crumble into oblivion. Alfred leaned forward, touching Arthur on the cheek. Arthur felt a blush but drove it away. Alfred pulled his hand back and showed it to the other. It had a small streak of blood. Arthur wiped at his cheek, hand coming back scarlet.

"What did I cut myself on?" he asked in confusion, glancing at the carpeted stairs. Alfred opened his mouth and pointed to his slightly pointed teeth where a speck of blood sat. He wiped it off and smiled at the lightly blushing Brit. He made a face that meant sorry. "No, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. You can't walk well and I let you on the stairs…"

Alfred perked up in relief. He stood up a little shakily; Arthur stood as well. Alfred started to walk down the hall, Arthur trailing to make sure he didn't fall, and, if he did, it wouldn't be on him to make a third time. Alfred managed well enough with instructions from Arthur on where to turn. When they approached the next flight of stairs, they both stopped and looked at each other.

"There's a railing," Arthur suggested. Alfred nodded and sauntered over to it. He gripped it firmly and began the descent. He made it down without a stumble or trip and mouthed his cheers as his feet tapped onto the tile. "You're getting better."

Alfred studied the Brit for a second before leaning down and pecking his cheek. Arthur immediately turned red and started to walk again, muttering about idiots. Alfred frowned and let his shoulders slump. He mouthed a few words, along the lines of "fuck my life" and such, out of habit.

"Caw!" A seagull was outside the nearest window with this curl in his feathers. Next to him was a crab. Alfred waved and the crab glared. Alfred had to stay silent, like he could actually talk or anything, to hear the crab say, "You're fucking vings up. Should I tell your fazer?" Alfred glared back, stuck out his tongue, and ambled after Arthur. When he did catch up, Arthur was talking with Allistor.

"Is he staying?" he asked. Allistor shrugged.

"I dunno'. Ask mum," he responded. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you?"

"D'dn't think about it."

"You don't think at all, wanker."

Allistor glared and moved to hit the other, but Alfred strolled up and moved in front of Arthur, facing him, making it seem unintentional. Allistor put his fist down and grumbled before leaving.

"Jackass," Arthur muttered under his breath, a little loudly. Allistor whipped out a glower and a middle finger for his brother. Arthur did the same and yelled another name. Allistor shouted his own profanity before walking off completely. Arthur turned back to Alfred. "Wait here, I have to ask my mum something." Alfred nodded and watched the other run off.

He leaned against the wall and sighed in silence. He was trying his best, but it would work hell of a lot better if he could talk. If he had his voice, no doubt that he'd get him to fall in love. It just is so complicated without talking. The small kiss made everything bad as well. Besides that, he practically tackled him again. He needs to learn how to walk better. So he decided to try.

He took a step then another and another and soon he was on the other side of the hall. He could walk okay. What about running? It's just faster walking, right? He ran, tripped, and almost knocked over a Victorian lamp that he couldn't exactly pay back in sand dollars. He sighed and stood back up, trying again. He did better this time.

Hm…He has only fallen on the stairs. Yeah, that's right.

Being his genius self, he marched to the stairs and climbed them with ease. Not too bad. He decided to walk to the next flight and try those ones to make sure he really did have climbing them down. Put a check next to climbing. He smiled at himself and then glanced down. Now he has to go down without falling. He started to put a foot down, pulled it back, hesitated, then put it on the fluffy carpet. He started down the stairs and, when he hit the bottom, let out a loud (silent) _WHOOP!_

He went back through the hallway pattern and reached the second set of stairs. Alright, nothing complicated. With a new confidence, he practically sprinted down those stairs. Once down, he smirked at the stairs as if to say _can't fuck me over anymore, bitch_ and held up both fingers at them. Then, he did a small victory dance. He stopped when he thought someone saw him. He straightened out and walked back to where he was told to wait.

Hold up.

Humans do this one thing like walking, but a lot more fun. What's it called? Um… Oh, yeah!

Skipping!

So, Alfred was already in this state of mind that made him think he could do anything. Now add in a drop of thought, half a bag of dumbass, and a dash of _I'm so not getting in trouble_. Mix evenly, bake for three seconds because that's how long it takes for these ideas to pop up, and take it out of that small thing inside his head he calls a brain. You have now made an accident waiting to happen/ horrible scheme/ stupidest idea/ "Hey, is there a way you could bail me out of jail and not be mad?"/ "It wasn't my idea!"/ "I swear I never stole the keys when you were face-first in a plate of lasagna due to sleeping pills and I have never ever even heard of weed! What is that?"

Alfred cooked up one of those variations. He quickly ran up the stairs and the others. He spotted another flight, sprouted a mischievous glint in his eyes, and climbed those ones as well. He attempted to skip, fell, tried again, fell, and tried once more with the same result. It was just too hard and he pouted for a second before trying again. It was then that he felt watched and he looked around, finding three pairs of green eyes and two blue pairs with huge eyebrows peeking out from a door. They all held the glint that Alfred had a while ago but lost now.

"This must be the one from the wreck," a voice cooed.

"It's him." This one was Allistor's.

"How long is he staying?" another voice, almost identical to the first, asked.

"That's what Artie's asking mum."

"I wonder why he's up here." This voice was a little higher, like a child's.

"We'll find out." The two almost-perfect-matched voices said as one. "Ouch."

"Stop talking idiots, he sees us and probably hears us. Just because he's mute doesn't mean he's deaf," snapped a slightly kinder voice. They all started to bicker at once.

"Hey, is he leaving?" the child one questioned.

"What?" they asked in unison. They spotted the retreating figure. He practically sprinted out of there when they noticed. "Get him!"

* * *

Arthur nodded at his mother.

"Alright mum," he said. "See you later."

"Bye honey!"

He left his mother's room and strutted towards a flight of stairs when he heard his brothers' voices yell, "Get him!" He tried to brush it off, but quickened his pace just in case it was directed at him. Suddenly, Alfred was bolting by, grabbing Arthur by his arm as he came by. He was being dragged behind, full view of his brothers running after them.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

His brothers laughed and tried to tackle them, but Alfred made a sharp right. They landed on the floor. Alfred flung Arthur in front of him and he skidded for a second before popping up to clear out before his brothers caught up. They did a quick turn and then another, hearing the others behind them. Arthur quickly opened a door and jumped into the room, pulling Alfred behind him. He stayed quiet until he was sure his brothers had sped off to another part of the castle.

"What the hell?" he repeated. Alfred's blue eyes had widened and his face was flushed from running, making him look slightly cute. A few beads of sweat trickled down his face. Arthur assumed he was sweating as well. "What happened?"

Alfred shrugged and Arthur face-palmed. He sometimes didn't understand his brothers. He then noticed how small the room was, how close they stood. He blushed, but it didn't matter because his face was already red from running.

"You get to stay for the weekend, just so you know," he mumbled. Alfred smiled and nodded. "And I'm pretty sure my dumbass brothers are gone so we can leave."

He opened up the door and Alfred pouted like a child when his back was turned. He was led out and through the castle towards a massive dining room. He was told to wait there while Arthur went to check on something.

Arthur found that almost all the vases and pots from the way they ran were broken. Of course, they were new and everything. Just can't have anything nice in the castle, can they?

* * *

**Yay, chapter six! I don't like the way the starting relationship is. Whatever, you tell me what you think, I'm tired of hearing my own criticism. **

**Also, I still need and Ireland's names. That's right; I'm a dipshit. **

**Anyway, review and shit. I'll post another chapter soon my pretties.**


	7. Story Time

**I got another chapter right here. Enjoy~**

_**Disclaimer on Hetalia, the Little Mermaid, and the Grimm's tale.**_

* * *

**THE LITTLE MERMAN**

**CHAPTER SEVEN-STORY TIME**

After Arthur gave a tour of the castle and they ate, it was close to eight. Arthur decided to explain some things to Alfred, mainly his family. So Arthur ended his tour at his room and went inside with Alfred. Alfred looked around the room with a small smirk.

There was a simple full size bed, desk, wardrobe, very comfortable looking chairs, and such. The carpeting was fluffy and white, though at one point it looked scratched off for a summoning circle that was covered by a rug that was the same as the carpet. The room was painted the Union flag, the sheets were black and soft, and he had a lot of pillows on the bed, maybe ten. There were three huge bookcases on one side of the room with millions of books on them, some on the ground and two tables. On the couch was a small plush animal, a minty green color that looked kind of like a bunny with wings.

Alfred went over to an open book and looked at the page. It was a famous fairytale about a mermaid who was a princess but desperately fell in love with a human. In result, she went to an evil sea witch, traded her legs, and became human for three days. She didn't get the man to admit he was in love, almost died at the sea witch's hands, and her father turned her back human to be with the guy.

Alfred scoffed at how utterly stupid and desperate that was. Really, leaving your family, who loves you, for some guy that you only saw once? And you almost die? Yeah, smart idea bitch.

Arthur noticed him flipping through the pages, looking at the pictures to find the storyline. Alfred looked over at him and Arthur blushed a little.

"Heh, that's, um, not mine," he mumbled and Alfred made a laugh. Arthur just blushed more. "That one's filed with romance and such, all Disney tales. But," he walked over to his book shelf, scanned the rows and placed a finger on an old black book, "I do have the Grimm stories."

Alfred tilted his head as Arthur came back to sit next to Alfred, flipping through his book for the correct story. Alfred glanced at the book as he leafed through it. On one page was a beast, then, a few more pages later, was a picture of a black-haired woman surrounded by short men. He stared in curiosity, almost in a trance, of a mermaid that was supposedly beautiful, but not as beautiful as Arthur. Said man tapped that page with a proud look.

"This is the original tale, not the happy Disney one," he said. Alfred smiled and gave a confused look at the words. Arthur took note of this. "Can you read?" Alfred shook his head with a small sorrowful look. "Alright, I'll read it for you since it is my favorite." Alfred raised an eyebrow. "It is the best one and there is nothing wrong with liking it," Arthur huffed. Alfred just chuckled all silent like. The other set the book to the side on the correct page, just in case he needed to look off it.

"Once upon a time, in a splendid palace on the bed of the bluest ocean, lived the Sea King, a wise old triton with a long flowing white beard." Alfred hid his snicker at what people thought his dad looked like. Arthur rolled his eyes, leaned back against the couch, Alfred following, and continued. "He lived in a magnificent palace, built of gaily colored coral and seashells, together with his five daughters, very beautiful mermaids." Alfred sighed, thinking about how his other sister, probably Lili, and he were not included.

Humans needed to get their facts straight.

"Sirenetta, the youngest and loveliest of them all, also had a beautiful voice, and when she sang, the fishes flocked from all over the sea to listen to her. The shells gaped wide, showing their pearls and even the jellyfish stopped to listen. The young mermaid often sang, and each time, she would gaze upwards, seeking the faint sunlight that scarcely managed to filter down into the depths." At least they were right about the light and the depths because, damn, it is so hard to find any light down there.

"'Oh, how I'd love to go up there and at last see the sky, which everyone says is so pretty, and hear the voices of humans and smell the scent of the flowers!'" Arthur recited in a high-pitched voice that made Alfred roll around in silent laughter. Arthur chuckled at him before continuing. "'You're still too young!' said her mother. 'In a year or two, when you're fifteen. Only then will the King let you go up there, like your sisters!'"

The voice for the mother was that of a Southern version of Jayy Von Monroe that made Alfred fall off the couch. Arthur giggled and helped him up even though he almost fell again. Alfred leaned against Arthur for support and Arthur tried not to turn any shade of pink. The two sat and giggled; one silent, the other sweet and beautiful. When Alfred calmed, Arthur continued his story.

"Sirenetta spent her time wishing for the world of humans, she listened to her sisters' stories, and every time they returned from the surface, she would ask them questions, to satisfy her curiosity. And as she waited for the day when she too would be allowed to reach the surface of the sea and meet the unknown world, Sirenetta spent her time in her wonderful sea garden. The seahorses kept her company, and sometimes a dolphin would come and play. Only the unfriendly starfish never replied when she called. At last, her long-desired birthday came. The night before, Sirenetta could not sleep a wink. In the morning, her father called her and, stroking her long golden hair, slipped a lovely carved flower into her locks…

"'There, now you can go to the surface. You'll breathe air and see the sky. But remember! It's not our world! We can only watch it and admire! We're children of the sea and have no soul, as men do. Be careful and keep away from them; they can only bring bad luck!'"

The deep booming voice was weird to hear from the small Brit because it did not fit his personality, but it did fit the character and made Alfred crack up. After a moment, he regained his composure and tried not to think about what was said about merfolk, that they didn't have souls. They did, they just had small ones. They were there. Certain merfolk don't have any, but most do and Alfred certainly has a soul. Though, it is said that men don't have souls as well. Whatever, he was listening to Arthur tell him the best story with the best voices in the best room possible.

"In a second, Sirenetta had kissed her father and was darting smoothly towards the surface of the sea. She swam so fast with flicks of her slender tail that even the fish could not keep up with her. Suddenly she popped out of the water. How wonderful! For the first time, she saw the great blue sky, in which as dusk began to fall, the first stars were peeping out and twinkling. The sun, already over the horizon, trailed a golden reflection that gently faded on the heaving waves. High overhead, a flock of gulls spotted the little mermaid and greeted her arrival with shrieks of pleasure."

Alfred smiled. It sounded like when he was a kid, maybe five, when he first snuck to the Surface. It was amazing. There was only one other time that compared to that time and that was the day he saw a human for the time.

"'It's so lovely!' she exclaimed." The high-pitched voice was back and Alfred laughed into Arthur's shoulder. "But another nice surprise was in store for her: a ship was slowly sailing towards the rock on which Sirenetta was sitting. The sailors dropped anchor and the ship swayed gently in the calm sea. Sirenetta watched the men go about their work aboard, lighting the lanterns for the night. She could clearly hear their voices.

"'I'd love to speak to them!' she said to herself," Arthur continued. Alfred was still laughing and Arthur rolled his eyes though he had a smile on his face. "But then she gazed sadly at her long flexible tail, her equivalent of legs, and said to herself: 'I can never be like them!'" The very dramatic tone to that line made even Arthur pause the story to laugh.

"Aboard ship, a strange excitement seemed to seize the crew, and a little later, the sky became a spray of many colored lights and the cackle of fireworks filled the sky. 'Long live the captain! Hurray for his twentieth birthday. Hurray! Hurray…many happy returns!" Arthur proclaimed in a drunken pirate voice. Alfred was dying from laughing it seemed. "Astonished at all this, the little mermaid caught sight of the young man in whose honor the display was being held. Tall and dignified, he was smiling happily, and Sirenetta could not take her eyes from him. She followed his every movement, fascinated by all that was happening. The party went on, but the sea grew more agitated."

Now why did this sound familiar?

"Sirenetta anxiously realized that the men were now in danger: an icy wind was sweeping the waves, the ink black sky was torn by flashes of lightning, then a terrible storm broke suddenly over the helpless ship. In vain Sirenetta screamed: 'Look out! Beware of the sea…'" If her talking voice was high, her screaming was an octave only dolphins could hear and Alfred hears like any sea creature. "But the howling wind carried her words away, and the rising waves swept over the ship. Amidst the sailors' shouts, masts and sails toppled onto the deck, and with a sinister splintering sound, the ship sank.

"By the light of one of the lamps, Sirenetta had seen the young captain fall into the water, and she swam to his rescue. But she could not find him in the high waves and, tired out, was about to give up, when suddenly there he was on the crest of a nearby wave. In an instant, he was swept straight into the mermaid's arms. The young man was unconscious and the mermaid held his head above water in the stormy sea, in an effort to save his life. She clung to him for hours trying to fight the tiredness that was overtaking her.

"Then, as suddenly as it had sprung up, the storm died away. In a grey dawn over a still angry sea, Sirenetta realized thankfully that land lay ahead. Aided by the motion of the waves, she pushed the captain's body onto the shore, beyond the water's edge. Unable herself to walk, the mermaid sat wringing her hands, her tail lapped by the rippling water, trying to warm the young captain with her own body."

Alfred so took that sexually, smirking down at Arthur who was continuing with the story. He sat there with a small smile as he spoke.

"Then the sound of approaching voices startled Sirenetta and she slipped back into deeper water. 'Come quickly! Quickly!' came a woman's voice in alarm," Arthur said in a shrill voice, just a few notes below Sirenetta's. Alfred stifled a giggle, knowing that couldn't be the only voice. "'There's a man here! Look, I think he's unconscious!'" The voice there was known as a whore's voice, over-the-top and loud. "The captain was now in good hands. 'Let's get him up to the castle!'" Okay, that was the absolute perfect reincarnation of Rachel Macwhirter's voice. "'No, no! Better get help…' And the first thing the young man saw when he opened his eyes again was the beautiful face of the youngest of a group of three ladies.'Thank you! Thank you…for saving my life…' he murmured to the lovely unknown lady."

It was like Severus Snape was in the room. Alfred couldn't help but laugh until he turned red. Arthur patiently waited for him to settle down before continuing with the story.

"From the sea Sirenetta watched the man she had snatched from the waves turn towards the castle, without knowing that a mermaid had saved his life. Slowly swimming out to sea, Sirenetta felt that there on the beach she had left behind something she could never bring herself to forget. How wonderful those tremendous hours in the storm had been, as she had battled with the elements. And as she swam down towards her father's palace, her sisters came to meet her, anxious to know what had kept her so long on the surface. Sirenetta started to tell her story, but suddenly a lump came to her throat and, bursting into tears, she fled to her room. She stayed there for days, refusing to see anyone or to touch food. She knew that her love for the young captain was without hope, for she was a mermaid and could never marry a human. Only the Witch of the Deeps could help her. But what price would she have to pay? Sirenetta decided to ask the Witch…

"'So you want to get rid of your fishy tail, do you? I expect you'd like to have a pair of woman's legs, isn't that so?' said the nasty Witch scornfully, from her cave guarded by a giant squid."

The sound was like a great dane, polar bear, and humpback whale decided to have a threesome. Was it possible for that sound to even come from a human? Could that actually happen? Well, it was and Alfred was crying from laughing. Arthur was trying to contain his own laughter.

"'Be warned!' she went on. 'You will suffer horribly, as though a sword were cutting you apart. And every time you place your feet on the earth, you will feel dreadful pain!' 'It doesn't matter!' whispered Sirenetta, with tears in her eyes." The quick switches in voices made Alfred laugh more, falling onto the now blushing Arthur's lap. "'As long as I can go back to him!' 'And that's not all!' exclaimed the Witch. 'In exchange for my spell, you must give me your lovely voice. You'll never be able to utter a word again! And don't forget! If the man you love marries someone else, you will not be able to turn into a mermaid again. You will just dissolve in water like the foam on the wave!'"

This made Alfred wonder what kind of contract he signed.

"'All right!' said Sirenetta, eagerly taking the little jar holding the magic potion. The Witch had told Sirenetta that the young captain was actually a prince, and the mermaid left the water at a spot not far from the castle. She pulled herself onto the beach, then drank the magic potion. An agonizing pain made her faint, and when she came to her senses, she could only mistily see the face she loved, smiling down at her.

"The witch's magic had worked the spell, for the prince had felt a strange desire to go down to the beach, just as Sirenetta was arriving. There he had stumbled on her, and recalling how he too had once been washed up on shore, gently laid his cloak over the still body, cast up by the waves. 'Don't be frightened!' he said quickly. 'You're quite safe! Where have you come from?' But Sirenetta was now dumb and could not reply, so the young man softly stroked her wet cheek."

Alfred tilted his head after he was done laughing. Arthur raised a huge brow and Alfred mouthed the word dumb.

"Oh, dumb means mute. People just use it mostly to say that someone else is stupid." He nodded. "You'd be dumb." Though he knew it meant mute, he took it both ways. "Where was I? Oh yes.

"'I'll take you to the castle and look after you,' he said. In the days that followed, the mermaid started a new life. She wore splendid dresses and often went out on horseback with the prince. One evening, she was invited to a great ball at Court. However, as the Witch had foretold, every movement and each step she took was torture. Sirenetta bravely put up with her suffering, glad to be allowed to stay near her beloved prince. And though she could not speak to him, he was fond of her and showered kindness on her, to her great joy. However, the young man's heart really belonged to the unknown lady he had seen as he lay on the shore, though he had never met her since, for she had returned at once to her own land.

"Even when he was in the company of Sirenetta, fond of her as he was, the unknown lady was always in his thought. And the little mermaid, guessing instinctively that she was not his true love, suffered even more. She often crept out of the castle at night, to weep by the seashore. Once she thought she could spy her sisters rise from the water and wave at her, but this made her feel sadder than ever."

Alfred thought it over and, really, the girl was right to be sad to see her sisters. She knows she can't return to them and it's her fault. No matter what she tried, she would either be human or foam. She couldn't even speak to them to say I love you or whatever. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Fate, however, had another surprise in store. From the Castle ramparts one day, a huge ship was sighted sailing into the harbor. Together with Sirenetta, the prince went down to meet it. And who stepped from the vessel, but the unknown lady who had been for long in the prince's heart. When he saw her, he rushed to greet her. Sirenetta felt herself turn to stone and a painful feeling pierced her heart: she was about to lose the prince forever. The unknown lady too had never forgotten the young man she had found on the beach and soon after, he asked her to marry him. Since she too was in love, she happily said 'yes'."

He might as well have been singing to a scream song because that short little word in the scream scared Alfred and caused him to jump. Arthur laughed now. Alfred stuck out his tongue and the other just laughed more. Once he stopped, Alfred leaned against him and he continued.

"A few days after the wedding, the happy couple was invited for a voyage on the huge ship, which was still in the harbor. Sirenetta too went on board, and the ship set sail. Night fell, and sick at heart over the loss of the prince, Sirenetta went on deck. She remembered the Witch's prophecy, and was now ready to give up her life and dissolve in the sea. Suddenly she heard a cry from the water and dimly saw her sister in the darkness.

"'Sirenetta! Sirenetta! It's us…your sisters!'" Alfred sat up and looked at Arthur, who just smirked in response and opened his mouth to finish. "'We heard all about what happened! Look! Do you see this knife? It's magic! The Witch gave it to us in exchange for our hair. Take it! Kill the prince before dawn, and you will become a mermaid again and forget all your troubles!'"

Arthur was talking in a voice that sounded like more than one voice, like three or more. Alfred stared at him with his mouth hanging open in shock. Arthur chuckled at the face he was making. He smiled and patted his neck with pride. "A lot of practice," was all he offered before reciting more.

"As though in a trance, Sirenetta clasped the knife and entered the cabin where the prince and his bride lay asleep. But as she gazed at the young man's sleeping face, she simply blew him a furtive kiss, before running back on deck. When dawn broke, she threw the knife into the sea. Then she shot a parting glance at the world she was leaving behind, and dived into the waves, ready to turn into the foam of the sea whence she had come, and vanished.

"As the sun rose over the horizon, it cast a long golden ray of light across the sea, and in the chilly water, Sirenetta turned towards it for the last time. Suddenly, as though be magic, a mysterious force drew her out of the water, and she felt herself lifted into the sky. The clouds were tinged with pink, the sea rippled in the early morning breeze, and the little mermaid heard a whisper through the tinkling of bells: 'Sirenetta, Sirenetta! Come with us!'" The voice for that was like wind chimes, delicate and beautiful.

"'Who are you?' asked the mermaid, surprised to find she had recovered the use of her voice. 'Where am I?' 'You're with us in the sky. We're the fairies of the air! We have no soul as men do, but our task it to help them. We take amongst us only those who have shown kindness to men!' Greatly touched, Sirenetta looked down over the sea towards the prince's ship, and felt tears spring to her eyes. The fairies of the air whispered to her: 'Look! The earth flowers are waiting for our tears to turn into morning dew! Come along with us…,'" Arthur finished, looking up at Alfred.

Alfred smiled and clapped. Arthur blushed, checked the time, and turned back to Alfred. It was nine ten. He closed the book, tossed it gently on the table in front of them, and stood up.

"Did you like the story?" he asked. Alfred nodded with a big grin. "Good because my voice hurts from all the parts." Alfred looked up at him concerned and Arthur shook his head. "I'm fine, happens every time I tell a story."

Alfred stretched himself out on the couch, avoiding the plush bunny thing. Arthur picked that up, placing it on the table. He yawned and collapsed on a chair. They sat in silence for a while, until Alfred sat back up and began to prowl around the room. He looked at the books, played with a light switch, and tugged on the sheets. Arthur sighed. _He needs entertainment._

"Hey," he said. Alfred dropped the paper he was holding and looked over. "Are you bored?" He nodded. "Of course. I should talk to you about my family and the castle."

Alfred tilted his head and wandered back over, pushing Arthur over the slightest to sit next to him. Arthur turned just the slightest shade of pink at the closeness and turned a little brighter when Alfred draped a hand over his shoulder and rested his head on him. He didn't move to change the position, though.

"Alright, let's start with my brothers, better known as the Castle Destroyers. They break everything and are super devious. Don't talk to them. Don't smile. Don't even make eye contact. Do not acknowledge them or they will screw you over. You know Allistor; he's the worst. No, I take that back. The twins are by far worse. Seriously, if they look at you, you should start running. They're like raptors; they work in teams. Focus on one, another comes from the side. And Dylan may look innocent, but that's how he gets you. He'll fuck you over as bad as Allistor if you let him. Peter is the youngest and the smartest out of them. I wouldn't trust him with anything. If they are all together and not fighting, they have a plan and will always end up breaking everything on that floor. Don't trust them," Arthur said. Alfred nodded, giving the other a thumbs up. "Okay, the cook…"

After they finished talking, it was eleven thirty. Alfred had fallen asleep on the couch and Arthur didn't feel like waking him. He trudged over to his bed, tossing his shirt and shoes off, and slipped in between the sheets. He drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, this is all basically the Grimm's tale, but I wanted to put it in there. So review. **

**A/N: If you don't get my voice refrences, Rachel is a singer from Australia if I remember right (listen to Hey Alice by her) and Jayy Von Monroe sings in Blood on the Dance Floor (Yo ho! is like all his singing). If you don't get Snape, I don't know what to say.**


	8. Tours And Contracts

**Hope you like this as much as America likes McDonald's. **_**Disclaimer.**_

* * *

**THE LITTLE MERMAN**

**CHAPTER EIGHT-TOURS AND CONTRACTS**

Alfred blinked his eyes open, sat up, and stretched. He yawned silently, rolling off the couch. He opened his mouth in a groan. Standing up, he stumbled around a few times before actually remembering how to walk. He tripped his way over to Arthur's bed and collapsed there, almost falling asleep again. He sighed and crawled over to where Arthur was sleeping and poked him. The Brit only turned over, closer to Alfred. He smiled when he saw him.

He was shirtless, exposing smooth, pale skin. Alfred placed a hand on his chest, feeling the familiar thumping of the heart. _Hold on. What's that?_ Alfred slid over the body of his love and almost fell off the bed. He grabbed Arthur to stop gravity, but somehow that increased gravity. _Damn you!_ The fell on the floor in a heap, but, surprisingly, Arthur managed to stay asleep.

Alfred crawled out from under him and sat back up to look at him. There it was. A tramp stamp. A badass tramp stamp that was half covered up by his pants. Alfred grinned and tugged at his pants, just a little. He just wanted to see the rest of it, find out what it was of.

Of course though, Arthur woke up and rolled over, basically into Alfred's lap. He jumped up with a red face once he realized. Alfred pouted. He stood up as well and stared into the acid green pools. Arthur stared back with embarrassment.

"What time is it?" Arthur muttered after a minute, turning to look at his alarm clock.

Alfred smirked and watched the man, spotting the tramp stamp. He held down his snickers at the thought of Arthur having a tattoo. _Oh, Triton, did he lose a bet? He was probably drunk. _ Arthur turned back around and Alfred immediately dropped the unheard laughter.

"It's seven forty," he remarked. Alfred smiled with a small tilt of his head, showing he didn't really know how to record time.

The schools in Alantica aren't the best.

Arthur sighed. "It's early, which means we my brothers won't be up. Perfect time to eat."

Alfred smiled and glanced at Arthur's bare chest. Arthur looked down too, blushed, and mumbled a few words before going to his dresser and grabbing some clothes. He held up a finger, signaling one minute, then walked into his bathroom to change. Alfred smirked, flopping onto the bed.

He thought about his family and Matthew for a second. Then one thing came to mind. _What kind of contract did I sign? _He remembered the way Gilbert talked about the contract and gulped. _I need to talk to Mattie. But how?_

Before he could ponder the subject more, Arthur came out in a Sex Pistols shirt, black slightly skinny jeans, and black Doc Martens. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Arthur asked. Alfred shook his head and looked at his own clothes. Arthur grimaced, remembering the last time he had to change the guy. "I'll go get someone to get you new clothes."

The door clicked closed and Alfred was alone again. _How do I… Hold on, is that Feli?_ He snapped his head over to the window to see a seagull with a curl and an irritated crab. _Yep, definitely them. _ He approached the window and Feliciano tilted his head with a hardly audible ve~. He started to mouth words and motion, but he saw the confused expressions soon and sighed. The seagull let out a slightly depressed caw.

Suddenly, Alfred hatched an idea. He held up a finger, turning around and heading towards a desk. He had heard about artistic people and how they could describe stuff through drawings basically. So he found a piece of paper and a pencil, figuring out the best way to hold the pencil and with which hand. He stuck out his tongue as he drew, scrapping the piece of paper a couple times until he learned about the eraser.

Once he was finished and checked it to make sure it looked okay, he ran back towards the window, slamming it against the glass for the two to see. He was as good of an artist as he was a singer. The picture was a detailed head to waist portrait of Gilbert, a contract, and a question mark, fully shaded correctly as well. It was almost like you could see the exact texture of Gilbert's tentacles and how shiny his hair was. It was really good for a first try and he did it in less than five minutes.

The two seemed to get it. They nodded, saluted, and were off. Alfred did a silent WHOOP and a fist pump.

He heard the door opening and tossed the paper down. Arthur stood there with a servant and an amused look at the sudden outburst from the former merprince. He eyed the paper. He walked over and Alfred smiled as he grabbed the picture with a gasp.

"You drew this?" Arthur asked.

Alfred nodded and studied the paper. His shoulders drooped when he noticed a mistake in the eyes. They weren't that big nor did they have huge lashes. He sighed and then saw that the nose was a little small. To everyone else it must seem amazing, but to the artist it isn't right and you want to pitch it. Once you see a mistake, it automatically looks horrid to you. Alfred saw the mistakes.

"This is really good," Arthur murmured, admiring the drawing. He looked up when he saw Alfred shake his head. "Yes it is. Better than anything I could do." Alfred just shrugged and tore his gaze from the page before he saw anymore mess-ups. "Do you know how to write?" Alfred shook his head. "Oh. Well, I could teach you." He sighed and shook his head. It'd take too long. "Okay, if you're gonna' be pissy, I'm not giving you a tour."

Alfred perked up, turned back with a big smile, and a hopeful look in his eyes. Arthur rolled his eyes with a small smirk and motioned for the servant to come over. The servant closed his purple eyes, tilted his head, hiding it just a little more in the pink scarf, and smiled.

"Da?" he said. Arthur wasn't looking for him but he was the first servant he saw. He had no idea if he should actually allow him alone with Alfred, especially since he always wants people to "become one" with him. He decided to chance it.

"Will you please get him changed into different clothes?" Arthur asked. The man nodded, ushered him outside and closed the door. Arthur leaned against the door and sighed as he waited.

* * *

"Mattie!" Feliciano called as he flew above the sea, carrying Ludwig. It wasn't exactly ideal nor smart to vary him and fly, but, hey, it got them where they needed to be, even if they skimmed the water between flaps. "Mattie!"

A head popped above the water. Matthew smiled up. "What do you need?"

"Alfred wants to know what kind of contract he signed," the seagull explained. Matthew nodded, moving to dive back under.

"Vait!" Ludwig shouted. Matthew looked up. "My brozer's an idiot, but he von't give avay a contract easily. Keep zat in mind."

"Alright," Matthew said and ducked under the water with a wave at Feliciano. He heard a drowned out ve~ and saw a rippled and blurred wave from underneath the water. He quickly began swimming to Gilbert's house.

Once he reached the house, he slipped through the seaweed door and into the main room in the back. He swam in and looked around. _Hm…They're asleep,_ he thought. _I'm just going to look around then._ He began to snoop around the room.

The vanity just had food, potions, and…cosmetics? Matthew shook his head and floated over to the shelves. They all contained potions and deadly looking things. No contract there. He sighed. The only thing left is the cabinets. He swam over and opened one slowly, trying to keep quiet. Nothing in there but more potions, more food, Alfred's voice, more deadly things, older looking contracts, and a sea-glass ball. _Where does he keep the contracts?_ Matthew mused.

He noticed shadows looming over him, stretching up the cabinets and walls. The room's red glow was more like the green people associate with envy; cadmium green is what's like. Matthew gulped and closed the cabinet slower than he opened it. He spun around and met three pairs of glowing eyes that were obviously pissed, especially the red ones. The rest of their faces were shadowed except the small creepy smiles.

"Mattie," a voice drawled in a creepy tone, mouth moving underneath red eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

_Last fucking time I do anything for you Alfred._

* * *

Alfred walked out of the room, the servant following. The servant gave a da~, smiled, and walked away. Arthur and Alfred both shivered from the guy's creepy and dark aura. Arthur turned his attention back to Alfred and gawked.

He was dressed in a Batman hoodie, bomber jacket in hand, light jeans, and a pair of red high-top Converse. On each wrist was a rubber bracelet, one saying EPIC FAIL, the other reading Keep calm and STFU. Nothing really special about it, but, damn, he made it look special! Alfred noted the gawking and grinned. _I can get him to like me! I can do this!_ he thought. Arthur quickly turned away, gesturing for Alfred to follow, and walked to down the hall.

They reached the dining room and took in the smorgasbord of food. All kind of things for breakfast were on that table: pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy, cereal, oatmeal, rice, scones, and more. Alfred's eyes lit up in delight. Last night he had had his first food from land and it was delicious.

He ran to the closest chair and started loading the food onto his plate. Arthur followed, rolling his eyes at the eager Alfred. He sat down and picked up two scones. Alfred gave him a look before continuing to fill his plate.

After a long while, Alfred finished the last of his bacon and drained the rest of his drink. Arthur looked over, setting down his tea.

"Done?" he asked. Alfred nodded, jumping up, and pulling Arthur out of his seat with ease. "Wha-?" Alfred smiled and dragged him down halls, stairs, and rooms until they reached the front doors. He mouthed the word tour. Arthur nodded; a small smile that was hardly noticeable was on his lips. "Of course. Let's go." So they opened the doors, went outside, and began to walk towards town.

* * *

"Mattie~," Gilbert cooed again with no real comfort into the word. Matthew began to back away, which only pressed him against the cabinet and gave the others more space. _I'm fucked, _he thought. "Why are you in my awesome house this fucking early?"

"Uh…" he mumbled. Gilbert's smile grew as did the other's.

"Mattie~" they all purred.

Matthew grimaced and tried to slip away. Their chuckles were disturbing. Matthew has always been a slower swimmer, which probably plays part in why he was easily caught. His lying isn't that great either, but he'd try anything to get away from those three when he's by himself.

"I thought I left something in here a few days ago," he lied. He tried wiggling free of the grasp the three had on him to no avail. Gilbert smirked, letting him go, but cornering him no matter where he went.

"Why, of course," he cackled. _I'm fucked. _"The awesome I would believe that, if I didn't remember the only thing you came with was your unawesome friend." The other two giggled, exchanging looks. "And the awesome me is pretty sure that the obnoxious merprince isn't in my awesome house. Is he?" His friends shook their heads.

"Er…" Matthew stuttered.

Gilbert had him cornered yet again, using his arms to block him from leaving. His friends hung on either side of him. They all wore this really creepy expression. The lighting was low and very little; it sent angular shadows up the trio's faces. Their eyes were super bright in the darkness.

"Now, tell the awesome me why you are here," Gilbert demanded. Matthew was about to spill everything before he thought of a better idea. _If I can just get him to move his arms, I can get out of here._

"Well…" he started. Gilbert raised an eyebrow and Matthew chewed on his lip for a second. _Should I try this? Um…Might as well. Just don't think of anything weird brain._ "I just, uh, wanted to…see…you."

Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis dropped the creepy look for a second for a completely shocked one. They immediately regained it, though. However, Matthew was freaking out on the inside. _I give you one job, brain, and this is what you say?! Shiiiiiiit, now I have to keep this up. _

"Kesese~, who wouldn't?" Gilbert rejoiced. Matthew sighed at the conceited one. "But is that a question or a statement?" That stupid higher little pitch at the end of that sentence made it a question.

"A statement, of course," Matthew giggled with a slight nervousness to it.

"Really?" was all the albino said. His face had shadowed over, hiding it from the other. Matthew was getting more nervous as the conversation went on, but he refused to show it.

"Oh, Mazew, I didn't zink you leaned boz ways," Francis chuckled. Matthew was dreading when that merman was going to join the conversation.

"Neither did I," Antonio chimed in.

"'o would?" The two grinned and looked at Gilbert. "What do you zink, Gil?" The sea warlock in question looked up, beaming.

"I think I've got a new boy toy," he boasted.

The three cracked up, giving Matthew enough time and space to slip away. Once out of the house, he realized that he was right about earlier. He was fucked. Literally. Or at least going to be.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur had walked through town for a few hours, stopped for the lunch that Alfred so desperately needed (or thought he did), and strolled the last block of the town. So far everything had gone well.

"This is the bookshop where I bought the Grimm's tales," Arthur said as they passed by a store that was filled with books. Alfred stared in wonder of what all the books contained. "Over there is the ocean."

Alfred's eyes lit up. Everything they'd done today, he hadn't known anything about it, but he knew the ocean. Arthur noted the interest in Alfred's eyes.

"Do you want to go out onto the ocean?"

Alfred nodded vigorously, even though he might see Matthew or his sisters or even his father. He wanted to impress Arthur because he needed to be with him. Arthur shrugged.

"Alright then." Arthur led them to the docks and talked to a man for a moment before turning back to Alfred. "We can't take a motor boat, but we still have a canoe." Alfred nodded. "Okay, I'll be back." He left to go find where the canoe was.

Alfred sat down on the docks, tossing the bomber jacket just beside him, feet dangling over to touch the water. Too bad he still had his shoes on; grazing your feet over water feels nice. He thought he heard his sisters in the distance but ignored it. He breathed in the salty sea air, smiling at its familiarity. He leaned down, outstretching his hand, and running his fingers across the small blue waves.

"Oi."

Alfred sat back up and looked over at Arthur. The Brit smiled and motioned for Alfred to come over. He jumped up and sauntered over. He mouthed yes. Arthur pointed to the canoe. Alfred smiled and hopped in. Arthur rolled his eyes, sitting on the opposite of the merprince. He handed Alfred an oar. Alfred answered with a confused look.

"Why didn't I expect this?" Arthur muttered.

After a while, Alfred understood the concept so Arthur pushed them off the beach. They skimmed the water with the oars, moving away from shore. They didn't go too far, just in case they feel from the canoe. Alfred sighed when Arthur wasn't looking.

_I need this to be romantic. Gotta' get some love, _Alfred thought. They drifted into a lagoon. As he mused that, he spotted Feliciano and Ludwig perched on a branch of a tree near the shore. He checked to make sure that Arthur wasn't looking before motioning to them with smoochy-faces and heart hands. They understood.

"I've got this," Feliciano said with a smile.

Ludwig nodded. Feliciano took flight just above the couple. He began to sing, first note pretty good. The next was just…horrifying. The notes after that were even worse. Man, that bird was tone deaf!

"I hope someone finds that bird and puts it out of its misery," Arthur hissed. Alfred grimaced, looking up at his friend. His friend winked and continued. Alfred and Ludwig face-palmed.

"I'm surrounded by amateurs," Ludwig muttered. Sighing, he swan dived out of the tree and into the water. "If you vant somezing done, you've got to do it yourself." He swam over to a rock and gathered as many creatures' attention as he could. "First, ve've got to create ze mood." He looked over at a few ducks and turtles sternly. "Percussion." The turtles flipped over and the ducks began the piece on their shells. "Strings." Grasshoppers started to chirp. "Winds." The beautiful sound blew through and Ludwig nodded with a proud look. "Words," he murmured, perching on a cattail.

"Zere you see him," he sang softly as to not disturb anything. "Sitting zere across the vay. He don't got a lot to say, but zere's somezing about him." The boat floated closer to the cattail as it leaned closer. "And you don't know vhy, but you're dying to try, you vanna' kiss ze guy." He whispered the last part into Arthur's ear, snapping the cattail back.

"Did you just hear something?" Arthur demanded, sitting up. Alfred shook his head.

"Yes, you vant him," Ludwig continued from a rock. Flamingos chimed in, singing with him. "Look at him, you know you do. It's possible he vants you too. Zere is vone vay to ask him. It don't take a vord, not a single vord, go on and kiss ze guy."

The two started to lean closer, almost an inch away. Everyone stared in hope. All that hope was shattered when Arthur pulled away with pink cheeks and pushed the oars to move more. Ludwig mentally cussed. He ducked his head under the water and spotted a group of frogs.

"Sing vith me now," he said. The frogs attached themselves to the oars. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la." The frogs disappeared under the water with the oars. "My, oh, my, look at ze boy too shy, he ain't gonna' kiss ze guy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't zhat sad." He turned to a duck and turtle with a look of pity for the merprince. "Ain't it shame, too bad, you gonna' miss ze guy."

The music went on, but the singing paused. Alfred and Arthur watched each other intently.

"You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name," Arthur admitted. Alfred frowned. "Maybe I could guess it?" Alfred's frown disappeared, replaced by a grin. "Is it…Jeremiah?" Arthur laughed at the _What the actual fuck_ face Alfred gave him. "Okay, no. How about Eli?" Alfred shook his head. "Ronald?" Another head shake.

"Alfred, his name is Alfred," Ludwig whispered, popping on the boat for a second.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded. "Your name is Alfred?" He kept nodding. "That's actually a nice name. Okay, Alfred." They stared at each other, content on the moment.

"Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon." Little tadpoles jumped out of the water, saying in a high voice la. "Boy, you better do it soon, no time vill be better. He don't say a vord and he von't say a vord until you kiss ze guy." All kinds of fish surrounded the boat, swimming in circle causing the boat to do the same.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared." Millions of fireflies zipped in and began to fly around the two in the boat, bringing light. "You got ze mood prepared, go on and kiss ze guy." The flamingos started to dance and fish spun in the circle began to act like a fountain.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it hoe, you vanna' kiss ze guy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along, listen to ze song. Ze song say kiss ze guy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play, do vhat ze music say, you vanna' kiss ze guy."

As the two on the boat leaned in ever so slightly, so did everyone else. They all muttered kiss the guy over and over again. "You've got to kiss ze guy. Vhy don't you kiss ze guy?" Ludwig and Feliciano exchanged a look. "You gotta' kiss ze guy. Go on and kiss ze guy!"

The music was still going and the two were centimeters away from lip lock when Arthur suddenly jerked back the side and the canoe dipped into the water. The only thing the two thought was _Oh shit _before they were drenched in water.

A while later, they made it back to the docks, soaking wet might I add, and, in Arthur's case, a grumpy mood. Alfred was glad that his love knew his name and they almost kissed. He was definitely joyful. When they reached the dock, they put up the canoe and Arthur shivered.

"It's cold," he mumbled.

Alfred smiled, held up a finger, and ran to where he was sitting earlier. Once he retrieved what he wanted, he strutted back to Arthur who was standing around with a sour face. Alfred came up behind him and dropped the bomber jacket onto the smaller's shoulders. Arthur let out a small gasp and gazed up at Alfred. He was wearing a smile. It must have been contagious because the rest of the way to the castle Arthur wore a grin while snuggling into the jacket, whilst Alfred happily froze his ass off.

* * *

**I actually had fun writing this. :)**


	9. Why Ghosts Are Amazing

_****_**A/N: Yeah, this is extremely late, I know. The reason for that is? Well, last weekend was my friend's birthday. Sounds irrelevant, right? Wrong! I decided to write her a shit load of one-shots for her birthday (only got through three, but damn they were good) and it's a little hard for me to write two completely different stories because A) this would make no sense and be rushed and short or B) you'd get a pairing this isn't focusing on, like Dennor. So yes, I had to wait to type this up. **

**And I also would like to say, DAMN! I had quite a few mistakes last chapter! **

**Anyway, just read.**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the Little Mermaid or Hetalia.**_

* * *

**THE LITTLE MERMAN**

**CHAPTER NINE-WHY GHOSTS ARE AMAZING**

By the time the two made it home, it was completely dark. They climbed the stairs, exhaustion hanging over them. The scent of ocean filled the castle because of them. Arthur opened the door to his room and looked back at Alfred. He was smiling though he looked tired and partly dry. Arthur walked inside, holding the door for Alfred.

"Alright," Arthur muttered to himself. "Alfred?" The merprince in question spun around with a curious look. "Can you change yourself now?" Alfred bit his lip as he thought. _It isn't that hard, is it?_ He nodded. "Good. You can take a shower here and I'll just go to one of my brother's rooms for one." Alfred tilted his head slightly.

Arthur sighed and walked to the bathroom, motioning for Alfred to follow. Arthur pushed aside the shower curtain. He turned the knobs for the perfect heat. Then he turned back to Alfred.

"Undress," he mumbled, blushing. Alfred raised an eyebrow with one of those sexy half smirks only guys can do. That made Arthur blush more. "G-git, you have to strip down for a shower."

Alfred chuckled and slipped out of his hoodie. He had the beginnings of abs and some pretty nice muscles. Arthur noticed. Swimming for your whole life does that. He pulled off the bracelets, untied his shoes, and kicked them off. He folded his glasses and set his accessories on the sink. Just as he began to unbutton the jeans, Arthur stopped him.

"Keep your pants on for now," he said with this extremely red face. Alfred shrugged. Arthur turned back to the shower, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner bottles. "Okay, you use these for your hair. Not a lot." He motioned to a bar of soap. "Wash your body with that." He handed the bottles to Alfred and walked to the door. "I'll be across the hall. You can take your pants off now."

Alfred smiled at the retreating figure until the door closed. He finished stripping then hopped into the shower.

* * *

Arthur crossed the hall to his brother, Dylan's, room. He didn't knock, just walked in. Dylan looked up from his computer.

"What do you want?" he sighed.

"I'm taking a shower here," Arthur replied.

"Why?"

"Alfred's using my shower." Dylan raised an eyebrow. "The guy from the shipwreck."

"Oh, so that's his name," he said. "How do you know?"

"Guessed it," Arthur responded with a shrug. "Why do you care?"

Dylan closed out of the Internet and stood up. He moved to his couch, flopping onto it. Arthur walked over, but stayed standing. If that ended like he thought it would, he'd have to be able to run. So, he was hovering over his brother who was already ready for sleep.

"Well, one, I can tell everyone the guy has a name," his brother addressed in a condescending tone. Arthur rolled his eyes. "And he seems to like you. Our brothers and I might have to track that fucker's ass down if he hurts you."

Arthur turned red and punched his brother on the arm. Dylan smirked and rubbed the offended area. Arthur can hit pretty hard.

"Your such a jackass," the Brit fumed. "And he can't hurt me because I don't like him!"

"Denial's the first sign," Dylan clucked with an amused look. Arthur was glaring down, but the blush was ruining the effect.

"How do you even get that idea?"

"Well, you're always together, you saved his ass from us instead of joining us like you usually do, you sleep in the same room, you went for a ride in the canoe with him in the lagoon where you said you'd never go because it was like something out of a romance novel, you blush like a maniac when I say you could like him, and you read him the story," Dylan finished.

"What's wrong with any of that?" Arthur retorted.

"You only ever do anything like that when you like someone." His brother held the last syllable for an approximate four counts, if quarter note equals one-five-two.

"Shut it wanker," Arthur said, turning away to hide his blush.

"Artie," Dylan teased, "you like him." Arthur shook his head, but kept from showing his brother his face. "Will it be like Romeo and Juliet? Because if you run away with him, I'll kick both your asses, forwards, backwards, side-to-side, and diagonal."

"This is the last time I come into your room," Arthur sighed. He turned back to Dylan. "I don't like him. Will you stop?" His brother was silent and Arthur almost felt joyful for getting one of his siblings to shut up for once.

That is until, "ARTHUR'S IN LO-"

He jumped on his brother, covering his mouth with his hand. Dylan did an invisible smirk and licked Arthur's hand. Arthur pulled his hand away, rubbed the saliva onto the other, and stopped another attempt at getting the three words out. This time he grabbed a throw pillow and held it on Dylan's face. His brother punched at him. Arthur pushed the pillow harder on his face and Dylan finally stopped swinging his arms.

"You done?" Arthur asked, removing the pillow. It revealed a glaring, and coughing, angry Welsh.

"You could have suffocated me!" Arthur rolled his eyes and tossed the pillow behind him.

"Relax. I'm not that mean," he chided. Dylan did a small noise that sounded like a 'hmpf.' "Now, are you done?" Dylan glared up at his brother before pushing him off his lap and onto the floor. Arthur glared back.

"Fine, yeah, I'm done," he hissed.

"Good," Arthur acknowledged. "Don't tell your brothers."

"About you liking him?"

"Yes."

"So you do like him?"

"No, I don't."

"But you just said you did."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm pretty sure you don't have short-term memory loss."

"How would you know?"

"I'm your brother; I'd know."

"I have a brother?"

"You are by far the weirdest in our family."

"I have a family?"

"Just take your fucking shower."

"What's a shower?"

"If you don't stop, I'll disembowel you with a wooden cooking spoon."

"Stop what?"

"I'll tell the twins."

"I'm going."

As Arthur turned to go towards the bathroom, he glanced back at Dylan and stuck out his tongue. Dylan shot him the bird with a roll of his eyes. Arthur chuckled and walked in the bathroom.

* * *

When Arthur walked back across the hall to his room after messing with his brother more, he was automatically glomped by Alfred. He stumbled back a bit in surprise. After regaining his balance and a slight bit of his composure, he pulled away and looked at Alfred's face. He looked terribly frightened.

"What's wrong?"

Alfred opened his mouth to explain and then realized he couldn't speak. He remembered earlier. He ran into the room, followed by Arthur. He made it to the desk, pulled out a pencil and paper, and drew a simplistic ghost and a scared person. Arthur gave an amused smile and Alfred felt his heart break. _He finds my fears hilarious! _He wanted to cry.

"You're afraid of ghosts?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded quickly. The other chuckled and laid a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Ghost aren't real." Alfred frowned with a nod. "No they aren't." _I really wish I could talk now._

Alfred sketched another picture. It was of him and this really transparent looking person. Damn, he was good at this. Arthur gazed at the picture and shook his head. Alfred nodded. They kept doing this for quite some time.

"Alfred. They. Aren't. Real." Alfred shook his head. "Fine. There aren't any ghost in my room. That good enough?" Alfred paused then nodded. "Okay, now go to sleep."

Arthur flicked the light off and crawled into bed. Alfred walked to the couch and laid down, finding a pillow and blanket on the chair next to it. He smiled, put the pillow under his head, curled up in the blanket, and fell asleep.

* * *

During the night, while he was dreaming about Arthur, Alfred awoke to a _thump._ He sat up in panic for a second, thinking of ghosts and such. After a moment, when there weren't any other sounds or movement, he laid back down. Then, he heard the same sound again. He bolted up and across the room frantically. He jumped on Arthur's bed and shook the Brit senseless to wake him up.

"What?" Arthur mumbled when he finally woke. He rolled over to see Alfred almost in tears from being so frightened. "What's wrong?" Alfred pointed back to his drawing that was sitting on the floor. Arthur examined it and sighed. Let's say he isn't a person who likes to be woken at about three A.M. "There aren't any ghosts; go to sleep."

Alfred shook his head and heard another _thump_. Arthur did as well. He stayed silent for a moment and heard it again. He stared back at Alfred and Alfred stared back with tears lining his eyes. Arthur was contemplating whether or not to say anything else about ghost being totally false.

"Go to sleep, Alfred," Arthur said.

Alfred looked heart broken and started to go back to the couch, but then there was an extremely loud _THUMP_ right next to it and the couch jeered to the left. He freaked out, jumped on the bed, and clung onto to Arthur, trying to stop from sobbing but failing. Arthur was stiff for a second before patting the other's back, attempting to get him to calm down.

"It's okay," he murmured, his voice like a sweetly sung lullaby. Alfred was crying onto his shoulder so Arthur's head was on the other's shoulder as well. "There isn't any ghost over there. It's okay." Arthur had ceased the patting and just hugged him. It's a good thing Alfred didn't have a voice because he was sobbing pretty hard. "It's alright, Alfie. I wouldn't let a ghost bother you."

His eyes flicked to his black magic things. Alfred smiled at how sweet that actually sounded. Arthur kept cooing sayings, words, and sweet things until Alfred calmed down. When he did, Arthur let go and Alfred frowned. He reluctantly removed his arms, wiped away a few tears, and gave Arthur a pleading look.

"Yes?" Alfred motioned to the bed and then put both of his hands under his head like he was sleeping. He still looked completely afraid and, God dammit, he's so cute with those big eyes. Arthur sighed. "Fine."

Alfred gave a small grin and fixed himself under the covers. Arthur rolled his eyes at him with just the slightest hint of a smile. He fell back down and turned to his side. He was almost asleep when he felt Alfred shift his weight. The former merprince now had his knees were Arthur's were bent, his arms wrapped around Arthur, and his lips were on the back of Arthur's head. In other words, he was cuddling. Arthur was shocked for a second, but then he smiled, readjusted himself just a little bit to be closer. Alfred smiled as well. _He likes me?_

"Good night," Arthur murmured. Alfred needed a way to say good night as well. He thought for a second before kissing Arthur on the back of his head. Arthur's eyes widened for a second then fluttered closed, ignoring the heat on his face. They both fell asleep soon after that.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Kirkland brothers sat in Dylan's room cackling with evil smiles at how easy it was to pretend being ghost and scare the shit out of Alfred. Although, Arthur will probably kick their asses when he finds out.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this. I will post the next chapter soon to make up for all the time that I didn't post, which is explained up top in the A/N. So just click the review button and, ya' know, tell me what you think.**


	10. The Reality

_**Disclaim.**_

* * *

**THE LITTLE MERMAN**

**CHAPTER TEN-THE REALITY **

As soon as Alfred woke up the next day, he realized the situation. Today was his last day above the Surface. He needed to get Arthur to kiss him or at least admit that he loves him. _Oh Triton, can I do this? Is it even possible? Does he even love me? _He panicked for a while before regaining his cool. _I'm the hero; of course I can do this! He loves me, or at least will. _

After all that passed through his head, he noticed he still had his arms around Arthur, but now Arthur was facing him. He smiled at the sleeping face of his love. He looked so peaceful. Alfred leaned in a little and lightly kissed Arthur's forehead. He didn't even move. Alfred smirked and pulled Arthur a little closer. He twitched, but other than that, stayed still.

Just as Alfred was about to plant a kiss on the Brit, he woke up. Arthur blushed majorly when he saw how close he was to Alfred and when he saw Alfred leaning closer. As their lips were about to touch, Arthur put up his hand, blocking his face out. Alfred opened his eyes with a frown and saw the hand, not the beautiful bright red face. He sighed silently.

"Please let me go," he heard Arthur mumble. He wanted to protest and hold him tighter, but that's make him seem clingy and desperate. Not the ideal way to win over a guy. So he released his love. "Thank you."

Arthur brought his hand down, revealing a pale face. He had managed to get his composure under control in those few seconds. Alfred was still frowning and that made Arthur feel guilty. He rolled away quickly to keep from looking in those big blue eyes that could charm any one into loving him.

"I'll go change." Alfred just rolled to his side, pulling the covers over his head. _MATT! You must find out the contract!_ _'Cause I'm probably gonna' fail and I wanna' know what'll happen!_

* * *

As it turns out, Matthew was trying to find the contract. There was just one problem: the trio. Every time Matthew went anywhere near the house he could hear them inside. He could deal with Antonio, but Gilbert and Francis were another matter. Seriously. Francis was beyond creepy and Gilbert was just… Gilbert.

So that day, Matthew remembered it was the last day for Alfred. He needed to know what would happen to him if he didn't succeed.

Even though he was thoroughly creeped out, he swam to the house. He could faintly hear them inside. He gulped and swam to the seaweed overhang. He quickly went to the back room where they always were and twitched at one of the noises he heard. He took a deep breath and flicked his tail.

"Gil! I see your boyfriend!" Antonio shouted as soon as Matthew came into the room. The other two turned to see the merman.

"Kesese~ Back for more?" Gilbert asked with a wink towards Matthew.

Francis did one of his perverted laughs that made Matthew blush a little. Gilbert was over there in a flash, pushing water with him as well that managed to drown out Francis for a moment. Matthew stared into the red eyes of the sea warlock.

"Get some!" Francis and Antonio both yelled.

Gilbert forced on a smile, turned to both of them, and asked with just a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Don't you have your own boys to fuck?"

"No, but I'm sure I can find one," Francis chuckled, swimming out. Antonio followed with a wink and "He might be busy."

Gilbert stayed still for a few minutes after they left. Once he was for sure they had truly left, he turned back to Matthew. Matthew gave a weak smile. Gilbert just stared.

"Gil, I have to ask you something," Matthew began.

"You want the contract, don't you?" Gilbert interrupted. "The awesome me already knew that. I also know that you only want it for the punishment. You can tell the annoying merprince that the punishment is the same as the one from the Grimm's tale. He'll know what the awesome me means."

He shot a glance at a clear bubble above his cauldron. Matthew looked over as well, not seeing anything odd about the bubble. Then again, he hasn't been around the magic a lot.

"Thanks, Gil," Matthew lilted.

"Anytime," Gilbert responded with a smile.

Matthew swam away with a wave, leaving Gilbert alone. But Gilbert was used to it so he just put on a happy face and swam back to the bubble, tapping it. It instantly filled with the image of Alfred and Arthur in the now moment. Gilbert smiled bitterly before turning away. No way was he going to find love like those two. Never.

It's a good thing you can't tell if anyone's crying underwater.

* * *

Matthew managed to get the message to Feliciano and Ludwig. They quickly flew to the castle. They found Alfred swiftly. Finally, after five minutes, they got his attention and told him. He panicked on the inside, but smiled and waved them away with confidence.

"Alfred?" Arthur called out. Alfred turned to him with the same expression. They had been on their way to breakfast when Alfred was stopped. "Come on." Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand to pull him along and like that, all thoughts of failing were gone.

They entered the dining hall and were quickly greeted with the Kirkland brothers' yells and shouts as they fought with each other. A bagel flew past Arthur's head and hit a nice flower pot, knocking it off of its table and onto the floor, shattering it. The five still fought like nothing happened.

"Hey, dumbasses," Arthur shouted, running over.

His voice quickly fell into the bickering like it belonged there. He pushed his Irish brothers apart right when they were about to start fist-fighting. He walked over to Allistor, who was talking loudly to no one in particular, and shoved the bagel he was eating down his throat, not far enough to choke him. He handed his little brother a scone that he couldn't reach and was whining about. When he turned back to his Irish brothers and Dylan with an evil glint in his eyes, they stopped arguing and put down the rock hard biscuits they had begun throwing around.

"Thank you," he hissed as the noise died out. "Can't you go a day without breaking anything?"

"We didn't break anything!" one of the Irish brothers yelled. Fred, maybe. Or maybe it was George. They had a hard time telling the two apart since they were identical twins.

"Yes, you did," Arthur growled, pointing to the flower pot and then to the window behind them. The shattered glass and biscuit kind of gave it away.

"That wasn't us!"

"It was one of you!"

"It could have been Peter!"

"I didn't have anything near me! Hence why I was asking you two idiots for a scone!" the littlest one, Peter, argued. The twins glared.

"Then it was Allistor!"

"I was too busy choking on a bagel!" Allistor shot a death glare at Arthur, who merely shrugged.

"Dylan!"

"I didn't do it!"

"You were holding a biscuit!"

"To throw at you guys if you threw one at me!"

"It was you Arthur!"

"Like I would, wankers!"

"Then the only one left is your boyfriend!"

Everything was silent as the Brit's face reddened. The twins snickered until one of the biscuits hit each of their faces.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Then why were you snuggling up on him last night?" the two asked, rubbing their faces.

The other brothers' eyes widened before they glared. Arthur had on his most menacing look ever, which if you ever see this look, run and hope he never finds you. He tramped over slowly. The twins realized their mistake a little too late.

"I didn't, but how would you know if I did?" he seethed.

"Well, uh, I don't, um…" Yeah, shutting up now wasn't going to help them. If they had chosen a time to stop talking, it should have been earlier.

"Fred~. George~. Answer me or you'll get beaten worse than I already planned."

"It wasn't just us! It was them too!" They pointed to the rest of the Kirkland's who in return shouted a string of insults.

"Then all of you get matching bruises!"

"RUN FOR IT!" All of the brothers jumped up and ran out the door, Arthur sprinting after with "Get your worthless asses back here!"

Alfred just stayed still for a moment before grabbing a couple strips of bacon and following the six at an even pace. _Their family is almost as dysfunctional as mine._

* * *

**Sooo. I just ended up naming the Irish twins after the Weasley twins. Anyway, tell me what you think by clicking that review button and I'll see you next time I update. **


	11. Killing Time

_Disclaimer._

**Sorry, it was Christmas time so I was busy. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

**THE LITTLE MERMAN **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-KILLING TIME**

After Alfred had caught up to Arthur and watched him finish with beating the shit out of his brothers, it was around eight. They still had hours before the sun set. That's enough time, right? Alfred hoped so.

Arthur turned away from his brothers with a very vulgar string of words. Alfred smiled when he walked near and held out a strip of bacon for him. Arthur gave a small smile and took the food. They began walking throughout the castle.

"Is there anything you want to do today?" Arthur asked as they climbed a flight of stairs. _Kiss you so I can stay with you instead of turning to sea foam _is what he wanted to say, but since he can't speak, he settled with a shrug. Arthur sighed. "Alright. I'll find something."

Well, it did take a while, but they found something. Unfortunately, it didn't start until about four in the afternoon. So they had time to kill. They ended up watching a movie, which was _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. _Through the movie, Alfred slowly inched a little bit closer. He was soon right next to the Brit with half of the couch unoccupied and Hagrid revealing Buckbeak being sentenced to death. Arthur noticed but didn't push him away or move. Alfred beamed and turned back to the TV.

Eventually, the credits rolled on screen and Arthur, for the first time through the whole movie, felt Alfred's arm draped around him. He blushed and glanced over at Alfred, who was looking at him as well. Arthur stood up, coughing awkwardly and blushing, and grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of him to turn down the volume. Alfred hid his pout, standing as well. He stretched with a silent yawn.

"Well, we still have time. Anything you want to do?" Arthur asked again.

Alfred thought and smiled. He put one hand around Arthur's waist and grabbed his hand. The Brit sputtered with a new blush very apparent on his face. Alfred let out a silent chuckle, letting go of his hand to point at the TV. Arthur finally got it after a few moments: the ending music. He wanted to dance to it.

"A-alright," he mumbled, taking Alfred's hand.

The former merprince smiled down at him, almost seductively, before beginning to dance, leading the Brit. Of course, they stumbled a bit because Alfred was a new to this, but he picked it up pretty quickly. '

He led them out from between the couch and the coffee table to the open space between the bed and the couch, which, by the way, is a lot of room. They danced even after the music stopped without noticing. Alfred spun Arthur; almost making him hit the bed. He also executed the perfect dip. Arthur blushed as Alfred leaned closer.

Just when the two's lips were centimeters from touching, the door opened. Arthur let out a very manly squeak and pulled away, fast as lightning. Alfred, who was very annoyed now, snapped his attention to the doorway to see the man who Arthur was with when he first saw him.

"Oh, sorry, aru," the man said, starting to turn around. Arthur quickly straightened up, his blush growing darker.

"It's fine, Yao," he answered, walking over. Once Yao had turned around, Alfred gave him the death glare. Seriously, if looks could kill, Yao would already be six feet under in a coffin. "What do you need?" They began walking out of the room to talk outside.

"Well, I wo-" Yao's voice was cut off as the door shut.

Alfred stayed still for a second before silently screaming profanities. _DAMMIT! WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO KISS! FUCK MY LIFE, I'M SO DEAD, SO SEA FOAM!_ He paused for a second, drawing in a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't want to wreck anything like Arthur's brothers. _It's okay, Alfred, you'll have another chance…Right? _ He truly hoped he did.

The door opened. _That didn't take long. _Arthur walked in, rolling his eyes. Yao still stood outside with a scowl on his face.

"I'm serious, Arthur. You need some happiness and you did look happy, aru," he scolded. Arthur sighed, turned around, and waved his hands as if to shoo the Asian man away. "Really? You're that mature to try and shoo me?" Yao asked with a small frown forming. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, really. Now, go find someone else to lecture about this," Arthur snapped with a wave. Yao sighed, closing the door. Arthur turned back to Alfred with a smile. Alfred tilted his head, his version of _what?_ "It was nothing. Anyway, we still have time."

Alfred's stomach rumbled and his cheeks turned a little pink. Arthur admired the nice color for a moment before snapping back with his own small blush, realizing he was staring. Alfred smirked with an encouraging thought in his mind. Yeah, he can do this. Of course he can; he is the hero after all.

"Let's head to the dining hall then since you're hungry," Arthur suggested. Alfred nodded.

They journeyed through the halls to said room, finding it empty to Arthur's relief. He didn't have to bother with his brothers. They're probably at the doctors' actually, or maybe plotting to give him the same bruises as he did. Oh well. So they filled up, taking their time. Well, Arthur did; Alfred just ate everything of his plate in less than a second and proceeded to pick at Arthur's plate.

"Hey, get your hands off my food!" Arthur griped, pushing Alfred's hand away. Alfred pouted and turned away with a quiet _hmph_. "It's not my fault you ate all of yours that quickly, git."

It was silent for a while until Alfred inched his hand over to the small pile of fries on the Brit's plate. He swatted the other away. Alfred drew his hand back and pouted yet again. Arthur glared at him.

"They're my chips. Go get your own," he scolded. Alfred mustered up the best puppy dog look he could and made an attempt to lock eyes with Arthur. The man saw the look and turned away quickly. "Fine, you can have a few."

Alfred did a victory fist pump with one hand while grabbing as many fries as he could with the other. Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to eating until Alfred tried grabbing more.

"I said you could have a few, not the whole plate, twat!" Arthur reprimanded, picking up his plate and moving down a couple chairs.

Alfred huffed, laying his head on the table. He tried to think of a way to get more food then he thought of this one idea that could totally work.

He sort of crawled over the chair Arthur was previously sitting in and then the empty one. He still had his feet on the one that was occupied a few moments ago. He had his knees and hands on the chair right next to his love with his face close to Arthur's cheek. He pulled out his most effective puppy dog look and waited. The Brit looked over and stuttered for a second before looking away to hide his blush.

"You can stop begging, I'm not giving you food," he mumbled. Alfred dropped the look and tried thinking of another.

He smirked and moved his hand onto Arthur's thigh, as well as the rest of his right leg onto the one chair. Arthur looked over to see the smirk turn into an overly seductive expression. His blush was the darkest Alfred had ever seen. He leaned his head a little closer, inching his other hand towards the plate. Arthur didn't notice that even with how wide his eyes were. Alfred moved the hand on Arthur's leg up a little more and Arthur made a move to push him away, but Alfred was firmly holding his ground. His hand hit the plate and he gripped it tight. Then, he planted a small kiss on Arthur's cheek.

While the Brit stuttered, trying to think of something to say, and blushed, Alfred slid the plate across the table to where he was sitting, jumped off Arthur, and ran to his seat, sliding into it. It took Arthur a moment to comprehend, but he eventually noticed the other munching on his fries and his red face was more of anger for A) having his fries taken when he was hungry and B) the former merprince had tricked him. He walked over without a poker face and snatched the plate back up, hitting Alfred on the head as well. Alfred rubbed the offended area as Arthur walked to the other side of the table with his plate.

"You little prat! These are my chips!" Arthur growled with a menacing glare. "Take them again and you'll look like my brothers did."

Alfred gulped and hit his head against the table in aggravation. He was so hungry. He was starving. Arthur wasn't going to help him because he was greedy and Alfred was too lazy to go to the kitchen. So he had to watch Arthur eat the fries with a smug look. Okay, it wasn't actually smug, but let Alfred believe it was. Alfred went back to examining the table close up. After a few minutes he heard something.

_SLIDE!_

He lifted his head and saw the plate in front of him with quite a few fries left. He glanced up at Arthur with a tilted head. Arthur just smiled with a light hint of blush on his cheeks. Alfred had the same color on his face as well as he mouthed _Thank you._

"You're welcome," Arthur said. Alfred smiled back and began to eat.

By the time they actually finished, it was about one. So much time left. They went back to Arthur's room, Alfred flopping down on the bed and Arthur scolding him for doing so. He sighed when he realized that he wasn't going to get through to him and scanned his bookshelf. Finding the right book, he grabbed it, walked over to a chair, and curled up in it, finding his page. Alfred looked around, bored. He spotted the small stuffed animal and started missing with it.

After a while, he managed to get bored again and tossed the thing away. He looked over at the desk and all the paper. Remembering how much Arthur liked his art, he walked over, picked up the pencil, and drew a few quick sketches that made him smile.

One was Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis exploding something in the cauldron. The looks of shock and lack of hair made it humorous. Alfred chuckled inside, imagining this happening. In reality, it happened a lot, more than Gilbert will admit.

Another was of Arthur and him kissing against a beautiful sunset. Alfred drew a heart above their heads. He smiled and added a few doves flying off in the background, making it even more romantic.

Lastly, he drew his family in row from youngest to oldest. He drew the outline of his mother, but erased it. He gave each of them something that sort of defined their personalities. Natalia was given a knife and a death glare, Elizabeth had a frying pan that she was hitting Alfred with, Lili was covered in ribbons, and the others were given such as well.

He heard Arthur close his book, the quiet _thmp_ of the book hitting the table, and Arthur walking over. Alfred quickly moved his scrap of paper out of the way and grabbed another, drawing something fast. Arthur leaned over the working artist to see. It was a picture of Alfred drawing. Arthur raised a huge eyebrow at it but smiled nonetheless.

"It's nice," he said as Alfred began adding some shading. Alfred shrugged and continued. "It is. Anyway, it's almost time to go."

Alfred looked up, setting the pencil down, and nodded. He pushed the drawing away and stood up. While Alfred began searching for the pair of shoes he was given the first day, Arthur stared at the picture. He smiled and picked it up to move it. He noticed the scrap that Alfred was doodling on. He looked over at Alfred, who was half under the bed, and then back. He giggled at the first and last two.

Then he noticed the one of them kissing. He paused. Slowly, he turned to Alfred, who was still under the bed. He gazed down at the picture. There was detail, amazing detail, and he could tell it took him a few tries to get the shape of the face right through the eraser marks. He took in the sunset and seagulls. He saw the hearts last. He was blushing a healthy shade of red. In the picture, it was the same way even without color. His arms were wrapped around Alfred's neck and Alfred's were around his waist. Alfred drew himself smiling against Arthur's lips.

It was absolutely beautiful. Arthur smiled and glanced at Alfred, now crawling out from under the bed with is Converse. Arthur quickly folded up the picture and stuck it into his jean pocket. He waited for Alfred to lace up his shoes and grab his jacket.

"Ready?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded. "Okay, let's go then."

As they left, Arthur put a hand in his pocket and felt the picture. His face instantly flushed and he smiled. Alfred looked at him and beamed as well, not knowing he had his picture of what needed to happen later.

* * *

**Ready for sunset? It's coming next chapter. So review and stuff. See ya' next chapter, possibly the last.**


	12. Happily Ever After?

_**Disclaimer on stuff except my brilliant sense of humor.**_

**So, I couldn't find this. I seriously think it kept getting deleted. But it's up now.**

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile for what Disney story I will do next. The pairings are already chosen so just vote for your favorite. It might win.**

* * *

**THE LITTLE MERMAN**

**CHAPTER TWELVE-HAPPILY EVER AFTER?  
**

The two men arrived at their destination around four. They stood in awe at the crowd that had already gathered. The scent of funnel cakes, cotton candy, and deep fried everything filled the air. Happy shouts came from children at the rides: a Ferris wheel, a large slide with bumps and curves, a Tilt-A-Whirl, a few small kiddie rides, the Teacups, a Salt and Pepper shaker, and the Pirate Ship, among other things. That wasn't counting the House of Mirrors, the carousel, Bumper Cars, and the Fun House. Don't forget the games and the vendors of deep fried things as well.

A few couples were there and the boys were desperately trying to win a prize from one of the games for their girlfriends. It was funny how desperate they were, like their lives depended on it. Alfred decided he'd do that later with Arthur and try not to look like his life actually depended on it.

There were many children there with parents trailing behind with some impatience. They must want to leave so bad. Their wallets were emptying from buying stuff for the children and the children were begging quite a lot. Alfred felt bad for the parents, but he didn't care too much because he acted like a child himself.

Once they stopped staring, Alfred mouthed some words and pulled Arthur along; heading straight to the Salt and Pepper Shakers. Arthur rolled his eyes, but didn't complain.

* * *

After Alfred chickened out, went on the Shake, the swings, and the Pirate Ship, and went back to chicken out again, he dragged Arthur through the park to find the right place to eat. They were halfway to the nearest vendor when Arthur smirked and dug his feet into the ground a little. Alfred noticed they started slowing down, turned around, and stuck out his bottom lip. With one sharp tug, he sent Arthur stumbling forward, right next to him. Alfred easily caught him, straightening him like Arthur had done just two days ago.

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up slightly and quickly covered his face with as much hair as he could. He punched Alfred, not hard but hard enough. Alfred pushed him. Arthur almost slipped and fell, but quickly regained his balance. He moved back to Alfred who was walking towards the Tilt-A-Whirl and pushed him forward. He barely missed running into a woman and spun around with grace and a raised eyebrow. Arthur gave his best innocent look, but Alfred smirked and walked towards the small Brit.

"Alfred?" Arthur said, taking a step back. Alfred didn't stop. Arthur took another step back, bumping into a little boy who huffed and turned toward his mom who did the same with a glare and pulled the kid along.

Arthur turned back to Alfred. Alfred's smirk widened. _Come here, _he mouthed. Arthur shook his head and started backing up even more with larger steps, not caring that he hit a few people. Alfred mouthed the words again, stepping closer.

"No," Arthur said. Alfred cocked his head as if saying _Did you just say no?_ "No, you're going to hit me." Alfred frowned and took another step.

Soon, they came to a patch in the park where there was only a few people: a couple making out on a bench, a man arguing into a phone, and a group of teens smoking as far away from anybody as they could get, which was great considering Arthur hated cigarette smoke and hated Allistor for constantly blowing the smoke straight at his face.

Alfred smiled at Arthur. Arthur found the quickest way out and followed it in a speed walk, leaving Alfred behind to try to fight off the local people. He managed pretty well and caught a glimpse of Arthur sneaking into the House of Mirrors.

America followed quickly, passing through the doorway and seeing the Brit in about five mirrors at once. He ventured inside following reflections and a snicker. Soon, he couldn't find a reflection of his love. He panicked and started running through the area, bumping into mirrors and avoiding looking at his frantic expression.

He quickly found the exit and skimmed the crowd, finding a big pair of bushy eyebrows looking in his direction. Finding his composure, he creeped up slowly behind the turned around Arthur, who was looking for a place to hide. Alfred sneakily wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him into a tight hug that caused him to blush insanely and yell a string of cuss words. When Alfred let go, Arthur turned and glared, using his hand to cover his red cheeks. Alfred gave what would have been a giggle if he had a voice, an incredibly cute smile, held up Arthur's wallet, and skipped off to find food.

Arthur continued blushing, stalking off after the former merprince. He hadn't even noticed Alfred groping around in his pockets.

* * *

Alfred waited for Arthur at the vendor since he couldn't say what he wanted. He lifted his hand and noticed that there was a folded paper in his hand along with Arthur's wallet. He placed the wallet in his pocket and carefully unfolded the paper. It was the one he was drawing on earlier with all the little sketches.

He smiled and then realized he had drawn him and Arthur kissing on it. He widened his eyes and stared at the picture. God dammit, you could totally tell it was him and Arthur. Well, this was extremely awkward. But one thing hung in Alfred's mind.

_Why did he take the picture?_

* * *

Arthur eventually caught up and saw Alfred swiftly fold up a paper. He shrugged and walked over. Alfred looked down and beamed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" he sighed, holding his hand out. Alfred reluctantly passed him his wallet. "What do you want?" he repeated. Alfred pointed to a man holding a burger. Arthur scrunched his nose in disgust. "Fine."

Arthur quickly ordered and brought Alfred his food, along with a soda and a funnel cake for himself. They sat down in a corner, leaning against the ring toss game. They could hear people get conned out of their money and people actually win for once as they munched.

When Alfred finished his burger, he reached for Arthur's soda. Arthur was about to protest, but then he remembered earlier and didn't want to go through that again in a _public place_. So he let Alfred suck down about half the soda while he rolled his eyes and continued eating his funnel cake.

Alfred tried to be patient and calm as Arthur ate, but he wanted to do something and his love was taking FOREVER! And a half! Alfred looked over and let out what would have been a sigh, seeing the Brit still had half of the funnel cake left.

He stood up, brushed the dirt off his legs, and walked. He saw the ring toss, a boy trying to win a large purple bear for a girl, looked back at Arthur, and then the game. He scanned the prizes and saw one that Arthur would like: a huge stuffed rainbow unicorn. He smirked, went back to his love, and yanked him to his feet, almost causing him to drop the funnel cake he had on his knees. He caught it just in time.

"What was that for?" Arthur scolded, wiping away dirt and powdered sugar. Alfred held out his hand. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Alfred let out another silent sigh and groped around Arthur's pockets for his wallet. Arthur tried pushing him away, but it was a lost effort. Alfred smiled once he retrieved the wallet and started to walk around. Arthur bent down and grabbed his soda before following. Once Arthur saw what Alfred wanted to do, he blushed a little more from the one he got from the groping and shook his head.

"No," he refused. "You're not wasting my money."

Alfred grinned, opened the wallet, and took out a five. He handed it to a man with a big mustache and green eyes running the game before Arthur could stop him. While the man slipped the bill into a box, Arthur glared and Alfred shrugged with a very confident look. The man came back up and gave Alfred five rings.

"Now, young man," he began to explain, "all you have to do is get one or more of those rings around a bottle down there and you win the prize. That sound easy enough?" Alfred nodded and the man smiled. "Alright, go ahead."

Alfred smiled and picked up a ring. Arthur sighed, knowing he couldn't stop Alfred from doing this now, set his funnel cake on the piece of wood separating them from the bottles, and leaned against the wall to watch and sip his soda.

Alfred's first throw didn't catch on a bottle. Arthur knew that it wouldn't and couldn't help but mutter that. Alfred looked over with a slight glare and turned back with more determination. His second throw didn't make it either. Arthur sipped his soda with a roll of his eyes. Alfred pouted and threw the next one. That one made it on the bottles, which surprised Arthur and made Alfred proud enough to mouth _IN YOUR FACE!_

"So? It was a lucky shot," Arthur remarked, tearing off a piece of his funnel cake. Alfred smirked. The next ring was just as successful. "Whatever, I bet you can't do it three times."

Arthur sipped his soda and watched as Alfred threw the last one. It clicked against the necks of the bottles before finally settling around one. He spent the next thirty seconds silently gloating and laughing while Arthur smiled with another eye roll and bite of funnel cake. After he finished, he picked the rainbow unicorn in front of tons of people and picked up the funnel cake, starting to walk back to the patch with a few people and lots of open space. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up as a dozen eyes watched him walk after Alfred, who everyone correctly guessed as gay.

Alfred and Arthur sat on the now empty bench in the now empty space. Nobody was around and all that was there was the low hum of rides in the distance, some trash, and the scent of funnel cake and sweat. It's super easy to tell a carnival just by the smells or the sounds.

When they sat down, Alfred gave Arthur the funnel cake and the stuffed unicorn. Arthur blushed and picked up the unicorn, moving the legs around and poking the horn. He gazed back at Alfred who was looking at him with a smile.

"Thanks," Arthur mumbled. Alfred mouthed _you're welcome_ and tore a bit from the funnel cake.

Arthur set the unicorn beside them and took a sip of soda, turning to look at Alfred. He ate the last of the funnel cake, folding the paper plate when he was done. Arthur chuckled and snatched it from Alfred, leaving for a second to throw it and the plastic that now just contained ice away.

When he got back, he said, "I used to come here every summer with my brothers. It was fun. They never won anything, just wasted their money and my money. We rode the Salt and Pepper Shakers, the Shake, and everything; we never chickened out of riding any of them. They always managed to get into trouble and have us kicked out, but it was still fun. Then they started being even bigger assholes than they already were and we didn't go again." Then under his breath, he added, "Stupid wankers ruin everything," but it wasn't under his breath enough so Alfred heard.

_Nonsense,_ Alfred thought with a smile at the small Brit beside him. _They haven't ruined my chances with you._

* * *

After chickening out once again and riding the carousel and the Tilt-A-Whirl, Alfred finally summoned enough courage to ride the Salt and Pepper Shakers with Arthur. If he had had his voice, everyone's ears would still be ringing. Instead he just opened his mouth in a quiet scream. Arthur just laughed at him.

Once the ride was over, Alfred looked over at the sky. The sun was getting close to setting. The kiss had to happen. So Alfred pulled Arthur over to the Ferris wheel and they spun around multiple times, stopping at the top. Arthur stared out at the sky and the ground bellow in a state of contentment; Alfred stared at him in the same way, just a little more lustful. The stop didn't last long and they were moving before Alfred could try any moves.

It was getting closer to setting. Alfred was panicking, his heart was a mile a minute and he couldn't think straight. Arthur was talking, but he couldn't hear over the rushing in his ears. Then, Arthur had a hold of his hand and was dragging him out of the carnival. They ended up sitting on the docks they were on the day before, staring at the lovely sky.

Except Alfred wasn't thinking that the pinks, oranges, and reds were very lovely at the moment.

_Oh, Triton, I shouldn't have done this! I should've just stayed in the ocean! I'm going to die! I'm too amazing to die! And I never got the chance to tell Arthur I love him! I should have made my will! _

Arthur glanced over and noticed Alfred's worried expression. He scooted closer and poked Alfred. Alfred freaked out, nearly jumping into the water.

"Alfred, it's me," Arthur reassured him. That only seemed to make him worry more. "Stop that, there's nothing to worry about." Alfred turned to him and nodded his head vigorously, as in saying there is. "Okay, then what?" Alfred pointed to his throat with a look of _Did you really ask me that?_ "You were doing fine without words and now all the sudden it's a huge problem?" Alfred nodded again.

Then he remembered the picture. He rummaged through his pockets until he found it and held it out triumphantly. He unfolded it in a hurry, holding it out to Arthur and pointing to the middle picture. Arthur blushed.

"Why'd you draw that?" he asked. Alfred face-palmed and shook the paper, glancing at the sinking sun. He was so afraid. "Alfred, please be calm, it's going to be fine, whatever it is."

The sun was so close to being gone and he was panicking and wasn't getting any lip action whatsoever and oh Triton, it's not looking good for him and this is so-

"Hey, since you got me this," Arthur moved the wrist with the unicorn in it, "I should give you something." Alfred widened his eyes and pointed at the picture again. Arthur blushed deeply. "A-al-alright," he mumbled. _FUCK YES!_

Arthur stepped closer, closed his eyes, and leaned in. Alfred glanced at the sun, just a red line above the water, and he couldn't wait. He pulled Arthur in, closed his eyes, and smiled against Arthur's lips before continuing to kiss him. Arthur's face was the reddest it'd ever get as he felt Alfred snake his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Yeah, the kiss was a little sloppy and awkward, but it was their first.

When they both went up for air, the kiss was better, hot and passionate like every second kiss. Alfred's tongue touched Arthur's lips and they instantly parted, allowing Alfred to move his tongue in and explore Arthur's mouth. Arthur eventually wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, getting rid of the little space that was left between them.

As they finally parted, sucking in air, Alfred looked over and didn't see any sun or him as sea foam. What he did see, however, was Gilbert with a huge smile on his face, holding out the squishy thing that had Alfred's voice in it, and Matthew beside him as well. He heard Arthur gasp.

"Awesome timing, sucking face just as the sun set," Gilbert snickered. Matthew and Alfred rolled their eyes. Alfred flicked him off before holding his hand out. Gilbert pulled the voice thing away. "Ah-ah-ah, the awesome me hasn't finished. How rude. Anyway, blah, blah, blah, you did it…feel proud of yourself… I'm awesome….um, the awesome me awesomely suggests you consider seeing your unawesome family because they miss you…your awesome friend is my new boyfriend…you can live here with your boy toy…yadda yadda yadda…" He thought for a second. "That's all. Here's your voice."

He flung the thing over and Alfred cringed, imagining it breaking or something and him losing his voice forever. Thankfully, he caught it and swallowed it quickly, the same suggestive way as before that made Arthur and Gilbert blush. He glowed yellow for a moment before hacking it back up. There was real coughing this time. He caught it as he spit it up and threw it into the ocean.

"You little whore!" Alfred yelled, glaring at Matt. His voice shocked everyone since they hadn't heard it in a long time or, in Arthur's case, never heard it. "You are by far the worst spy ever! And oh, Triton, with that thing?" He pointed at Gilbert, who glared.

"This is why I should've kept that ungrateful, unawesome bastard's voice!" Gilbert shouted. "Don't make me raise a storm!"

"Do it and see if my father doesn't kill you and sell you to the cannibal shop!"

"He won't do shit!"

"You're right, I'll do it for him!"

Alfred started to lunge, but Arthur held him back. Alfred glared at Gilbert he held up one hand that crackled with purple sparks. Alfred bared his teeth. Arthur pulled him a little father back.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Arthur ground out. Alfred smiled sweetly, patting Arthur's head.

"I will, once I finish my conversation," Alfred answered in such a sweet tone. He turned back to Gilbert. "And how come you didn't tell me how fucking hard it would be to go this long without a voice?"

"You never asked," Gilbert replied with a smirk. Alfred took a deep breath and turned back to his friend, who was just watching with an amused look.

"Matt, will you kick your boyfriend's fins for me? Please?" Alfred asked. Matthew smiled and nodded. "And tell my family that I'll see them soon." He pointed at Gilbert again. "You will take me to see my family again, right?"

"Kesesesese, even if I don't want to, I will because I'm that awesome," Gilbert answered.

"Great now get out of my sight." Gilbert shrugged and ducked under. Matthew waved. "Bye, Mattie."

"Bye, Alfie. I promise to come by," Matthew said then followed pursue of Gilbert.

Once they were gone, Alfred turned to Arthur, grabbed him by the shoulders, and looked him in the eye with the most serious expression Alfred could ever make. "I love you, Arthur Kirkland," he whispered before pulling him into a big hug.

"I-I love you, too, Alfred," Arthur murmured in his ear and Alfred didn't have to look to know the Brit was blushing like mad. He knew him just that well. And he also he knew that Arthur meant it.

He meant it as well.

* * *

As for happily ever after, you ask?

Well, Alfred explained it all to Arthur: how he was a merman, a merprince, how he saw the lovely Brit and instantly knew he was in love, how he made a deal with Gilbert, everything. Arthur was excited, if not a little suspicious until he met Alfred's family.

Yes, the two do get on each other's nerves. Of course they do. They're different from each other. Alfred does like to annoy the Brit, but that's just the way he is. They yell at each other, but in truth, they're both glad to hear Alfred's voice, that they don't mind that much. They only got into one seriously huge fight and they both cried for days until they made up.

Of course, there's good things as well. They go to that dock every day at sunset; they did it even in the fight, even if they didn't talk or look at each other. Alfred draws pictures of them a lot that Arthur keeps in one drawer in his desk. Arthur eventually put up a protection spell to keep ghost away, just for their room, just for Alfred. They make a routine of reading and watching The Little Mermaid. And do I even have to mention their nights?

And you're probably wondering about Gilbert and Matthew. Well, they're doing just fine. And every time Antonio or Francis tease them, they just mention the cannibal shop and they instantly shut up. I mean, yeah, they have their ups and downs, too. Like the time Gilbert was making a potion and Matthew came over and kissed him, he added a wrong ingredient and the potion blew up, dying their whole bodies pink as far the rest of the house. Or the times when Gilbert starts nagging on Matthew for being friends with Alfred and Matthew gives him the cold shoulder until Gilbert apologizes.

Let's not forget Felicianno and Ludwig. They aren't exactly boyfriend and boyfriend _yet_ because Ludwig's awkward with his feelings, but they're getting there.

So, I guess, it is a happily ever after. Just a different one than we're used to.


End file.
